Home again
by Fuchsia Phantom
Summary: So this is like a normal Danielle/Danny father/daughter fic but with my own twist. I know this summary is terrible but read it anyway. P.S. ignore the rating i got a little nervous with the later chapters. Child abuse, alcohol abuse, and severe heart-string pulling. DXS cuz this couple rocks. Cursing in later chapters LongliveDP!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so PP happened the whole series did. Everything about PP is the same except** Danny did not blow his secret! **Sam got ghost powers because she thought Danny had died but he didn't so the traumatic experience scared her half to death (I might write a story if you guys persuade me.) Dani is still missing and this is only about a few months later. Tucker is the mayor and is still in school. Vlad is back on earth but is MIA. They are all in class when this story starts. P.S. My MW program doesn't believe in ghosts and keeps autocorrecting my stuff so please use common sense. Sam hasn't revealed her other self to the world yet and her name is Spectral Goth. She has a dark purple no sleeve shirt with a ecto green SS on the chest it stops at her ribs and she has a ecto green skirt with black leggings. She has ecto green gloves and boots with black palms and the bottom grippy part of the boot. Her hair stays the same in both forms but her eyes turn green. Danny still looks the same and they're worried about Danielle. Although neither will admit it their both worrying about her and they feel like her parents. The only people who know their secret are Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Mr. Lancer figured it out. So just know his parents still don't know about him.


	2. The REAL chapter one

**Hey this is the first offical chapter. I hope you guys like it. I don't own DP i wish i did but unfortuately i do not. I do however own about 36 stuffed animals.**

* * *

Holding on for dear life to her older sister Danielle screamed as the GIW gained on them. The next thing they knew they were cornered against a window of Casper High. The classroom that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were taking and Jazz was tutoring. "MOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" The piercing screech tore through the air. Before Mr. Lancer could even comprehend what was going on, Sam and Danny were out of the room. Tucker and Jazz got up and passed a lame excuse past Mr. Lancer before running out. The oldest girl's back was to the wall between the windows and she put a shield around Danielle and the small boy she had been carrying. The GIW proceeded to blast at her and the shield with all their weapons. The girl stood tall standing in a Superman worthy pose as the blasts didn't seem to faze her. Both Danny and Sam appeared around the corner of the school fully transformed with death glares on their faces. "Daddy! Mommy!" Danielle cried happily as the two flew over to the shield. The oldest girl had started walking towards the GIW and they had stopped blasting. All six agents pointed two weapons a piece at her.

"Come with us ghost scum, for some very painful experimentation and dissection." The girl didn't turn to the voice as she flew up and over their heads. All the men spun around keeping their weapons aimed at her. Dropping the shield Danny and Sam embraced Danielle and were getting up, when the little boy grabbed Sam's leg and looked at her with pleading colorless eyes.

"Please you have to help sissy." The boy still had a baby lisp and pointed where the girl was hogtied and under an ecto net. She didn't struggle or moan or anything she just laid there. Sam and Danny shared a look before Danny flew over and landed between the girl and the GIW agents. There was a small crowd of press surrounding the area of the school. Danny's eyes had white hot fury and his hands glowed a menacing green. Before he could fire the girl grabbed his ankle. When he looked down she shook her head.

"Don't Danny, please. Take Dani and my brother to safety. I'll be fine; don't let my brother come after me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper and Danny frowned, reluctantly he flew over to the group of phantoms before flying away. The girl watched in horror as a net was dropped on the small group. Weights on the end dragged them down before the net lit up with electricity. A shriek the girl knew to be Danielle's and a cry she knew to be her younger brother's. "Let them go." Her voice was quiet with a deep rumbling echo. A GIW stepped over and kicked her in the stomach. The girl merely frowned more.

"Or what?" The girl broke the restraints and phased through the nets. She flew to the man with the controller for the other net. The agent dropped the controller and ran away screaming. The girl crushed the remote and flew to the net. She picked up a corner and threw it in a random direction. Crouching next to all the unconscious phantoms she released a breath to see they were all breathing.

"If you all don't want to die today then get destroyed if you appear in the ghost zone, I suggest you run." None of the agents heard the end of the threat as they ran. The press pushed closer and the girl glared over her shoulder. "If any of you follow me, my kids, or the phantoms I hurt you. Any of you storm the Fentons' house, I hurt you. So show the one time news on me and don't look for any more information. I'll be back but if I find out you harassed anyone to get information about us." The girl stopped and whirled around holding up a glowing fist. All the press ran away, as Tucker and Jazz approached the girl.

"Anything we can do?" The girl turned to see them and her face softened. Nodding she waved them over, both walked to stand near the girl. "Looks like the high voltage knocked them unconscious. We should just get them home." Jazz grabbed Danny under one arm and Tucker grabbed the other. The girl nodded solemnly and put the girl and boy on her back before picking Sam up bridal style. Seeing that Jazz and Tucker were struggling she handed Dani and the boy to them and took Danny. "Are you sure about that we can handle it?" nodding the girl adjusted Danny's arms around her thin shoulders.

"You two might want to hold on tight." The girl spoke quietly as Jazz and Tucker looped an arm around the smaller girl's waist. Tucker kept a tight hold on the boy as the girl lifted into the sky. Taking occasional directions from Jazz they made it to Fenton works in a matter of minutes. Tucker and Jazz stepped slightly in front of the girl as the group walked in. Maddie and Jack jumped up as soon as they saw the two teens.

* * *

**OMG minor cliffie! Hey if you think i'm too desciptive tell me. I'm used to writing real stories where the readers have no idea what's going on and you have to describe everything. Remember the sooner you review the sooner i post the next one. SO read and review. If you don't i'll send my crazy little sister to your house.**

**Marco: You are not sending Alexa to some stranger's house**

**Me: Oh come on Marco it would be so funny.**

**Marco: No that's the final word. *walks out of ****_my_**** room***

**I'll send her while he's sleep which means you'll probably be sleep too *Smile evilly***


	3. The REAL chapter two: Pizza!

**Hey fateful readers i just couldn't resist. This is chapter two hope you like it. I don't not own DP if i did it wouldn't be canceled. I do however have a map of the best hiding places in my house. (You know for jewelery or annoying toys) Oh well enjoy you crazy humans**

* * *

"What happened why aren't you in school? Where's Danny and…" Maddie trailed off as she caught sight of the girl. The older woman's arm tensed as it discreetly reached for her holster. Jazz and Tucker stood in front of the girl holding the two unconscious children. "What happened?" Maddie and Jack sat back down as the two teens set the children on the couch. The girl tensed as she saw how close the Fentons were to her kids. Both groups took the hint and scooted further apart. The girl walked up the stair and into Danny's room, she set Danny on the bed and Sam in the desk chair. Walking back through the stairs the older humans stopped talking and looked expectantly at her.

"Well don't just stare at me. If you wanna ask me something ask. If not quit staring, come on its proper manners. I hate being the center of attention." Scowling the girl crossed her arms and turned up her nose. All the others gaped at her quiet but commanding voice. Without turning to look at them she spoke again. "You're going to catch flies like that." In a perfectly in key sing-song voice she looked at them. They studied her despite her warning. She had scruffy white hair that could live with being scrubbed multiple times. It was in a lopsided bun. Her complexion was hard to tell considering the layers of dirt coating her skin. Her ghost outfit had a shirt like Dani's except it was a dark pink almost a purple red (the color known as fuchsia) and black. It slashed in the middle with an SP in the middle and exposed her stomach it was a tub top and her gloves were white. She had a fuchsia skirt with back leggings and white boots. She spun in a slow circle and they all blushed. "Quit staring!" She leaned forward with her arms straight at her side. Everyone tried not to laugh because she looked so much like a little kid.

"Sorry we just found the way you look to be interesting." With a roll of her eyes the girl crossed her legs and hovered in the air. "How long do you think they'll be out?" The girl laughed it was mirthless yet still held a bit of amusement.

"Wow, you're actually asking me. Not many people do that, but I always know the answer. They were shocked by special anti-ghost nets. Implying that the shock was not ordinary but in fact up scaled since humans think ghosts cannot feel many things. As you all know we do they we shocked by about one million mega volts of power **(A/N I don't care if that is not a real measurement.)** They will be out for a while but rest assured that they will wake up before this time tomorrow." The girl had begun pacing and speaking in a perfect imitation of Sherlock Holmes. Everyone was surprised as the girl continued pacing and mumbling to herself. "Although my kids probably will wake after Danny and Sam considering the circumstances."

"Okay what exactly happened?" The girl stopped pacing and looked up from the floor. Her pale green eyes looked dead as if she barely even cared anymore. She looked right at Maddie before she resumed pacing, this time however she continued looking at someone never completely losing eye contact with a least one person.

"I will not tell you two considering you hate ghosts. In fact I'm surprised you haven't blasted me apart molecule by molecule yet. Danny and Sam can tell you two what happened I'll only tell Jazz and Tucker." The girl looked at the two ghost hunters as the got up and left the room.

"Well we were being chased by the guys in white. They had us cornered and, why don't you just turn on the TV." The pale eyes held a question and a bit of mocking. Jazz face palmed before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Sure enough the girl, boy, and Dani we seen flying away from the GIW. The scene looked as if it had been recorded since they had first entered Amity. The screen split so they could see the semi bored anchor woman and watch what had happened.

"This was the scene today outside Casper High. It is shown that these three ghost children were trying to attack the famous Danny Phantom while he had his guard down. Although we are uncertain if this is the real reason. This little girl who bears resemblance to Phantom screamed Mommy while being trapped in an ecto-shield by this other ghost. Phantom and Spectral came to her rescue as our own Guys in White captured the other girl. Phantom was about to defended the girl when for some reason he left her. So much for helping everyone. Phantom and Spectral started to fly off with the other children when the GIW accidentally caught them. Upon seeing this, the girl attacked and scared off our cameras and the GIW. Here is Agent Z one of the GIW who were on scene." The screen changed to a black agent in a white suit (duh) standing outside as the students filed out.

"Thank you Brenda, yes it was a terrible event today. This ghost girl was trying to attack we tried to stop her but our weapons were useless." The screen split to show the girl standing in her Superman pose taking all the blasts. "So when Phantom came we stepped back. We accidentally caught him in the net and the girl grabbed the controller and shocked him. We left to get more weapons but by the time we got back they were all gone." Just as they screen cut to the weather Valerie burst through the door. Quickly shutting it behind her. Her hands were on her knees and she looked slightly winded.

"Guys what happened to Danny and Sam and who are you?" Valerie had completely over looked the girl who was sitting with her back to the wall opposite the couch. Smirking she stood and shook Valerie's hand.

"Valerie Grey the infamous ghost hunter. Glad to finally met you." Valerie nodded and shook back. Before sitting down next to Tucker on the couch. There was a thud coming from upstairs. Everyone was up in an instant but the girl shook her head and floating up invisibly through the ceiling. Danny and Sam had both changed back. Danny had on a white shirt with red sleeves and blue jeans. Sam had on a purple shirt with a black leather short sleeve vest. Purple leggings with a black leather skirt and her combat boots. Both were awake and rubbing their heads. Both halfas ghost sense went off and they frowned. "Don't worrying I'm not a threating ghost. Well at least not to you." The girl appeared floating near the ceiling, and giggled when both halfas jumped.

"You're the girl from the school, how'd we get back?" Sam was leaning back in the chair to look up at the girl and Danny just laid down on the bed. The girl stayed near the ceiling as she sat crisscross.

"I am the one and oldest girl form the school. Can't say only cuz Ellie was there. I flew you back silly. All four of you were knocked unconscious. Jazz and Tucker came out so they held the kids and I held you two. Then I flew back simple enough right. Why don't you guys come down everyone's waiting?" Both teen halfas nodded as the girl grabbed both their wrist and phased through the floor in one fluid move. "Told you they would wake up sooner." The girl's tone was mocking as she set them on the ground yet continued floating in the air.

"Fine you were right. How're you two feeling?" Danny sat down in the armchair and Sam sat on the arm. Jazz's eyes followed them as they got comfortable.

"Like I was shocked by a lot of electricity 15 minutes ago." Danny rubbed his neck as the girl smirked.

"That's somewhat correct you were shocked with about one million mega volts and it was more like 30 minutes ago." The girl was staring at the ceiling as Danny, Sam and Valerie stared at her. "What is with you people and staring. Hate being the center of attention so stop staring." Sending a very not scary glare to the people below her.

"Sorry just how do you know that? I mean the voltage how could you measure that." Valerie was still staring but pretending to look the girl in the eye. She shrugged as the two kids on the couch changed back. Dani still wore her blue hoodie but the bottom was totally tattered and it was covered in dirt. Her shorts were also torn but still covered enough that she could walk around. Her beanie and shoes were missing as she reached out, touching the boy with one hand. The boy wore what must have once been a navy blue tee shirt and blue jeans. His shirt was torn up to his armpits and was barely holding together. His pants looked more like shorts but if you cut off the tattered part they probably could be shorts. Both kids were covered in dirt and looked upsettingly thin. The girl gasped before flying over to them. Floating over them she cooed sweet things in their ears and rubbed their backs. No one had noticed that the kids were tensed but both relaxed and reached a hand out to touch the other. Upon contact tiny smiles came to their lips and the girl floated but up to her spot near the wall.

"I can measure anything with my mind. For example you are exactly 5' 4". The couch is 7'3". Just do it's a great ghost power when my brother's convinced he's taller than Ellie." Heaving a sigh the girl gazed longingly at the two kids. "They probably won't wake up for another hour or two, can't be sure but pretty soon. Then we'll be out of your hair." Without looking at the adults the girl took the ecto green threadbare backpack off and sat it in her lap. Riffling through the bag a big orange folder fell to the floor without her noticing. Valerie grabbed it and looked in it. Her jaw dropped as she handed 3 papers to Danny and Sam. The girl still hadn't looked up as they looked through. Danny gasped and she finally looked up. Seeing the folder she dove for it, but Valerie snatched it away. Seeing the papers she lunged at Danny. Danny turned intangible and the girl scowled sending a full bloodcurdling glare at the two teens as she went back to floating.

* * *

**Hey hoped you guys liked this chapter if not then you're no fun. This is a minor cliffie trust me i could have done worse and tormented you guys. Oh well please read and review also stay tuned for the next chapter. I need ideas for this girl's name so there's a poll on my page do the poll. If you don't then i'll send Alexa, and my twin Jason.  
Marco: No you are not sending our little sibs to strangers house.  
Alexa: But i got new blades on my chainsaw *holds up the chainsaw*  
Marco*Snatches chainsaw and turns it off*: No way are you guys going to strangers' houses.  
Jason: Marco they're not stangers they're fanfictioners  
Me: Ya Marco *high five Jason* We're going out to non reveiwers/pollers house tonight and that's final.*second oldest sib Lilith walks into my room  
Lilith: No you guys are going to stay here if i have to duct tape you to the beds! *We cower in fear as she leaves*  
ME: Don't worry guys i know where mom hides the zzquil. They'll be out like lights. *We all grin evilly***

**Unless you want my younger sister and twin sneaking into your room tonight while i keep watch, in order to steal your computer. I suggest you review and vote on my poll.**

**Lilith: I'll nail your covers to the bed frames! *We stick our tongues out at her***


	4. REAL 3: The background info

**Sorry but i told you my mom and i share. SO unfair! I don't own DP i wouldn't be stuck learnig stupid ratios if i did. *Lilith walks in and snatches computer* ****_Sorry guys but my sister won't be here for a chap or two because she has chores! _****Stupid Lilith! See you guys when i finish the dishes.**  
Alexa: _You guys better enjoy this Fuchsia worked hard on it. *Holds up Chainsaw* Or i can make you. Enjoy!_

* * *

"What is this?" The girl refused to look at him as she turned her back. Jazz and Sam snickered as Danny stuck his tongue out to her back.

"I have two kids. The saying eyes in the back of your head had to come from somewhere. I can see you." Valerie and Tucker chuckled as Danny blushed slightly. "Why can't you two just give me my papers back?" The whiny voice was a surprise after the quiet and calm one.

"These aren't yours they're that jerk Vlad Master's." With a roll of her eyes the girl looked at Valerie.

"Really you can't connect those dots?" The girl's voice was bored as she floated on her back with her head and arms hanging down. "Seriously you guys are supposed to be the smart ones." The hair bow fell from her hair and it fell in matted and stringy clumps. "Ugh I hate this stupid hair." She pointed at the hair bow and it rose to her hands. Putting her hair in a sloppy high ponytail she looked at the teens. "I can't levitate the papers as long as they have human contact." Flipping to float on her stomach she looked like she was laying on something.

"What do you mean connect the dots what dots?" Valerie scowled as the girl went invisible and appeared next to Danny. Grabbing a crumpled piece of notebook paper she floated next to Valerie, holding the paper in the older girl's face. Valerie turned with a look of confusion on her face. Grabbing back the folder she flew over to Tucker and grabbed his PDA. Hooking the PDA up to the TV she put a chip from the folder into the device. An image of Vlad in his lab appeared on both screens. Turning invisible the girl flew back up. Vlad was standing and staring at a monitor, and the date read exactly 9 months ago.

"Computer analysis." On the monitor it showed Danny and Valerie fighting. And Danny's vital stats. "Computer bring up analysis four point oh nine three seven." A picture of Sam appeared and showed her vital stats. Gagging Sam continued to watch. "Computer how close are we to creating the right cell structure." A hologram a Maddie appeared.

"The cell structure is nearly perfect there is just one problem. The cells are becoming female instead of male. We accidentally created a female egg instead of male the incubation chamber is almost done. You must remove the child or when their lungs open they'll swallow ecto-plasmin." Danny and Jazz groaned as the hologram proceeded to complement Vlad.

"Wait cell structure, male vs. female eggs what the heck is this talking about?" Valerie was glaring into mid-air as the girl appeared and fast forwarded the video. At the part she wanted she hit play and disappeared again. This time they saw a Maddie hologram holding a crying baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Get that annoying thing out of here. I can't work with it crying." The baby started crying harder and Vlad screamed lunging at the baby with hands extended. As he grabbed the blanket his hand went through air as the baby appeared floating above them near the ceiling. "Well succession of flight and either intangibility or invisibility. Looks like this clone may not be a disaster after all." Vlad flew up and grabbed the child rewrapping it in the blanket and giving it to the hologram. The hologram walked out of the room as the video was cut off and another started. This time Vlad was standing next to a tall container. The thing beeped and opened revealing a baby only about one or so with a few brown hairs. A blur of black flew past the camera and Vlad yelled after it. A little girl stood in front of Vlad with her hands behind her back and her head down. "What have I said about flying in the lab?" Vlad's voice was calm and even but the girl winced.

"That I'm not 'upposed to. I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to. I heard the beep and wanted to meet my new brother. Oh please don't be mad Daddy, Please. I promise not to do it again." Vlad chuckled as the girl was on her knees with her hands together. Her raven hair hid her face as Vlad's softened.

"That my dear child is what you say every time yet you always do it. You never learn. I've reframed from punishing you till now but this is the 10th time this week and you obviously don't understand the power I weld." The girl's head dropped as Vlad blasted her with an ecto-beam. Everyone winced as she skidded across the floor and landed in a heap of limbs. Using her arms she stood up but Vlad blasted her again. She got up again and the cycle repeated ten times. Finally the girl didn't move they could barely see her tiny stomach rising and falling. "Oh get up you stupid thing. Get out of here, you're a disaster do you hear me a disaster. Now get out of my sight before I obliterate you for good." With shaking limbs the girl lifted herself off the ground and towards the door. As she passed the camera they could see she was crying and sobbing silently. Once she was in the doorway, Vlad blasted her again and she fell forward. With shaking arms she crawled the rest of the way never once looking back. Vlad pulled the other child out of the container and cooed soft things to it. Once the child opened its eyes he groaned.

"Whatever is wrong Vlad my sweetheart?" a Maddie hologram appeared a picked up the child everyone could see its eyes were colorless. "Don't worry sweety-kins I'm sure he will still be able to use his ghost powers. Even if he's blind I'm sure as awesome as you are he will learn to fight with the disability." Valerie gagged as the video magically fast forwarded again to show four containers like the one the boy had been in. All four opened one revealed the muscle/stone head clone, the speck and the half body one. The last container held a little toddler who climbed out and looked around. Her black hair covered half her face as she walked around. Vlad came in then and stalked over to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of here?" Vlad blasted the little girl's feet and she fell, to the cold tile crying. "Why are you crying that's not something to cry about? Get up!" Vlad grabbed the girls arm and jerked her to her feet. Still crying the girl's feet crumpled under her and Vlad had his arm back about to throw the girl why a little boy flew in.

"NOO! Don't throw her Daddy! She's a new clone! She just climbed out of her container! Don't hurt her." The little boy with brown air fell down at Vlad's feet. Getting up and brushing off he pointed to the monitor. "See the reject is sitting in her room crying like a baby." The boy's voice was taunting as Vlad looked at the crying girl in his hands. He quickly put her down and she hid behind the container. The camera was turned to the monitor and they saw it had feed from multiple security screens. In one the girl with black hair was hugging her knees to her chest with tears flowing down her face. The room wasn't even a room it was a closet with only the shelves still in place. The girl was half hidden in the shadow of the shelf she was under.

"Yes thank you boy. I thought she had forgotten. You might have saved that girl's life. Her name is Danielle. She's the one that if she learns well will infiltrate and attack Danny." No one was surprised by the last part but the video was pulling at their heart. The screen changed again, this time they saw the girl on her knees in the lab again she looked older but her raven hair still covered her face. Vlad stood in front of her with the boy and girl on either side.

"Please Daddy I didn't do it. I have been cleaning all day. The living room and Kitchen and Dining room are all spotless. I swear Daddy." The girl's hands were clasped in front of her face again and her head was pointed down. Vlad laughed evil and they boy followed suit. Dani made a forced sound as her eyes held pity for the girl. "Daddy I can prove it was Muscle who did it. Look at the cameras please for once give me the benefit of the doubt." The girl's hair was shaking as Vlad stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Really how do I know you didn't change to look like Muscle? Just so you wouldn't get in trouble." The girl started sobbing as Vlad blasted her. She got up and crouched again.

"It wasn't me Daddy." Everyone strained to hear the whisper that came from the girl.

"Okay but someone must be punished for destroying my vase it held my parents' ashes you know. If it wasn't you then it must have been one of you." Vlad blasted the two children and they fell down. Both of their jaws dropping as they stayed down. "Oh get up you two." Vlad pulled the both of them up as the girl watched in horror. Her one visible eye was scared as tears flowed down her cheeks. Vlad blasted the two again. It was the third time when the girl stood up and blasted Vlad herself. Vlad went flying as she grabbed the two younger kids' arms and flew through the ceiling. The camera followed the girl as she ran around the giant mansion taking seemingly random turns finally she stopped near an old trunk. She quickly pushed both kids inside, shut the lid, and flew off. Before collapsing and falling unconscious.

Vlad found the girl laying on the ground in human form picking up the thin girl he flew back to the lab and strapped her to a table. Restraining her arms and feet her went to a control panel and pulled a lever. Currents of electricity ran through the metal table. The girl's eyes bugged opened and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She closed her eyes and mouth clenching her fists and frowning. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her mouth was too. "That is for betraying me girl. I who gave your life!" Vlad yelled as he turned up the machine. The girl's eyes scrunched more as she spoke. Her voice was weak and shaking but they still heard it.

"You Daddy dearest didn't give me life. You merely stole the pieces and put them together. Danny and Sam are what really gave me life. All you did was steal their DNA and put it together. If you're that lonely Vlad might I suggest a lonely old fart cat or online dating? Your pen name could be Fruitloop86." Everyone in the room smirked or giggled at the familiar words. Vlad scowled and turned up the electricity. There was the sound of a door opening and Vlad duplicated. The duplicate turned human and ran up the stairs and they could hear Valerie's voice.

"Those kids were mean to you. You didn't break the vase. So tell me child why did you stick up for them." Vlad turned off the lever and walked over to the girl. Holding her face in his head, her green eyes looked lethal.

"Nothing deserved to be hurt when I didn't do anything wrong. Just because you've nearly destroyed me on numerous occasions, I'm not letting you hurt them." The girl's voice was a growl as the screen turned off and Tucker's PDA floated back over to him.

"I still don't really get it." There was a sound of someone slapping someone else as the girl remained invisible.

"Okay so look. You know Dani is a clone all three of us are. Us three were created different from the other three. The Fruit loop made exact copies of Sam's eggs then from the samples collected by Valerie's suit he added Danny's DNA. So technically we were born not cloned but still on the flip side…." The girl trailed off as light bulbs went off on people's faces. She was still invisible but everyone could tell she was still floating near the TV. They heard slight sniffles and the swipe of a sleeve. A sigh confermed that she was floating next to the TV.

* * *

**Hey guys Fuchsia is busy right now. Actually Lilith is busy but she needs Fuchsia. (Fuchsia is having her mouth scrubbed with soap cuz Lilith heard her call her stupid) *Snicker* Okay so read and review or me and Jason are coming for a visit.  
Lilith: NO your not!  
Alexa: I'm not listening to you. YOu're just a big stupidhead! *Lilith grabs her and scrubbs her mouth.  
MArco: So please review Fuchsia is a kicking writer! I have to stop my sisters from killing each other now.**


	5. REAL 4: The jerk

**Hey sorry bout the long wait but here is the next chapter. I don't own DP or ghost powers. If i did the world would be in ruins. Remember to review :)**

* * *

"So what's your name?" The girl appeared frowning as she looked at Danny. With a thunk she fell to the floor holding her stomach. "Are you okay?" Danny was walking over to her but she gesture with her hand for him to sit back down.

"I'm fine, just delayed reaction pain. I can choose to feel the pain as it happens or delayed reaction. I knew I couldn't take all the GIW's weapons at once so I chose not to feel it. It's easier to be a stupid savior when you don't feel pain. It's like jumping from a high dive and knowing your part fish. Just not worrying, but heck does that hurt." The girl spoke with gritted teeth as she scrunched her eyes and held her stomach.

"Are you sure? Like you don't need first aid or anything?" Sam was watching the little girl moaning on her knees as the other kids started to stir. Scrunching her eyes more she stood and walked over to them. Crouching down next to the couch as they opened their eyes.

"You're okay!" Dani and the boy jumped on her and she fell backwards. Hugging the two and ruffling Dani's hair she smiled.

"Since when am I not okay." Sticking her tongue out Dani smiled and hugged her tighter. "I think some people here remember you." For the first time Dani turned and saw the other teens. Looking back at the girl with pleading eyes Dani didn't move. "Well go ahead jump on them." Dani was on her feet and tackled Danny and Sam. Both embraced her back and everyone smiled. Suddenly the girl stopped smiling and was on her feet. "Everyone shush, someone is nearby. And I don't mean like their walking by. No they're scrambling my readings I can't focus." The girl fell to her knees again holding her head. Everyone got quiet as the doorbell rang. Jazz stood up hiding a Fenton wrist blaster in her sleeve, she went to the door. Opening it so only she was visible.

"Hi, what do you want?" The girl was invisible behind Jazz and looking at the person. Upon recognizing them she squeezed in between Jazz and the doorframe.

"I already told you no so buzz off." The boy on the porch seemed unsurprised by this as he stepped up another step. "You come in here and I swear it'll be your last undead steps." The girl hissed through gritted teeth. The boy put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Don't touch me, I don't care if you do I said no." The girl popped her head back into the house as Jazz shut the door. As soon as the door was shut a green ecto shield was covering the entire wall. "Oh that stupid arrogant boy. How many times do I have to say no? Argh!" The girl had resumed pacing but she was float pacing. Her feet were moving through air as the wall got fuzzy. "Quit messing with my frequencies!" She stopped pacing and was glaring at the door.

"What's wrong?" The girl stopped glaring at the door and spun on her heel to look at Valerie.

"That stupid, arrogant, no good, spoiled rotten, jerk on the porch is convinced he's my boyfriend. I have told him like 20,000 times that I hate his guts. He thinks he can have any girl he wants well next time is see his sorry butt, I'll…." The girl stopped as she looked at Dani and the boy who were staring at her. "Let's just say I'm sick of seeing his sorry face. And if he doesn't stop scrambling my frequencies I'll put a hurt on him so bad it'll make his dead mama hurt." Glaring at the door, the girl held up flaming fists and her hair had turned into a fuchsia flame.

"Calm down, he can't get through your ghost shield." The shield got fuzzy again as Danny spoke.

"Quit it!" The girl stomped her foot and stared at the wall. "If you don't leave I'll tell Cassidy where you are!" The girl crossed her arms as a muffled reply came from the other side.

"If you don't put the shield down I'll tell Marco and Isaac where you are!" The girl's jaw dropped as her hair grew bigger and the wall turned fuzzy again.

"You wouldn't dare. That would be suicide." The girl crossed her arms and glared at the door.

"Anything to see you unhappy." The muffled voice came again, and the girl was shaking with rage.

"I'll tell Cassidy, Cassandra, and Alexandra, where you are and what you're doing." With a triumphant look the girl sat crisscross and hovered in the air. "How you like dem apples?"

"I'll tell Marco, Isaac, Xavier, and David, what you've been doing. How you like dat, peaches." The girl was vibrating and started flying back and forth across the room.

"If you don't leave I'll tell Marco, Isaac, Xavier, and David what you've been doing." Leaning a hand on her wrist and her wrist on her knees the girl looked bored but her hair was still jumping around.

"You couldn't, that would be total suicide. You'd never be out of their sight again." A bark of laughter erupted from the girl while the boy spoke.

"Dude I've done it before I can do it again. Now leave or I'll call Cujo." They heard retreating footsteps and the wall disappeared. Falling to the floor on her stomach the girl sighed. "Stupid arrogant, no good, spoiled rotten, jerk. I'll have to hurt him one day." Messing with the carpet the girl spoke quietly as her hair returned to white and it fell well past her elbows. "Okay come on kids before some other jerk comes along." The girl was standing and the other kids walked over to her.

"You guys can't leave. Or at least eat a real meal first." Jazz was standing up looking at the kids as everyone else nodded. As if on cue someone's stomach rumbled and the girl sighed.

"Do you guys know of a decent pizza place around here?"

* * *

**I know it was shorter than normal and that since i had you waiting so long it's mean, but oh well. This was more of a filler chapter, sorry if you don't like it. Oh well review any way cuz Alexa Jason and i spent all night studying midevail torture.  
Marco: I give up on you guys. Read and Review cuz Fuchsia is awesome.**


	6. REAL 5: Pizza and Ice

**Hey i wanted to update sooner but like i said i share a computer. SO here's chapter five i hope you enjoy it. Ignore chapter two that wasn't supposed to be called pizza. P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom only SP SAmmy and SAm's ghost powers. Read and Review because i love reviews! :)**

* * *

Sitting in a booth at a pizza place. The girl looked uncomfortable wedged between Dani and Jazz. "Not to be offensive but how can you guys sit so close together?" The girl wiggled till her arms were free from her sides. "I guess I just don't really like touching others." The girl reached down and grabbed a piece of cheese pizza, devouring the majority of it in two bites.

"Ya know you never gave us a name. What should we call you?" The girl turned to look at Sam with pizza cheese hanging from her mouth. Slurping the cheese the girl looked intensly into Sam's amethyst eyes.

"Well I'm not really sure. I don't want my real name. Samantha Madelyn Masters. Bleh not happening, how about for now you call me SP I'll get back to you on a real name." SP turned back to her plate and devoured two more pieces of pizza.

"When was the last time you guys ate?" SP turned to look at Jazz as she gulped down some sprite. The rest of the teens stopped talking as the kids seemed to think really hard. SP was staring at the table avoiding eye contact. "You remember don't you?" Without looking up SP nodded. Her white hair covering her face. "When was it?" Jazz spoke softly as the other kids looked at SP.

"They last ate a real filling meal one month ago. Since then it's more like snacks." SP spoke quietly and everyone leaned closer to hear her. She didn't look at her pizza only hid behind her curtain of hair.

"If they ate last a month ago, when did you last eat?" Jazz set a gentle hand on SP's shoulder and the young girl jumped but didn't shrug away.

"It doesn't matter. My sibs ate enough to survive, that's all that matters." Her voice was quiet and shaking as she moved a hand to wipe away unseen tears. Jazz hugged the small girl closer and she just leaned into Jazz. Not really leaning further into her or pulling away. "Eight months." Almost no one heard the quiet whisper as she leaned further down in the booth. Danny and Sam with their improved hearing heard and, Danny had to try not to take a spit take, while Sami choked on her cheesy bread.

"You haven't eaten in eight months?" Sam was looking at the curtain of hair as SP shook her head. "Like period point blank no food what so ever?" Sitting up and swiping a hand across her face, SP held her hair away from her face as she spoke dropping it as soon as she was done.

"I was technically one month when bb was born. You saw the video, then once we escaped and lived on the streets. They were younger and hadn't gone without food before in their life. I couldn't let them go hungry just because I hadn't eaten. They came first." Dropping the curtain it fell in her face as her head stayed down cast.

"Why did you care so much? We were so mean to you. If I were you I probably wouldn't even want to talk to us. Let alone take a beating and go hungry for." The little boy had a soft voice and SP ruffled his white hair.

"You didn't treat me mean you treated me the way Vlad taught you to treat me. You didn't know any other way. Now you guys know different and wouldn't treat me like that." SP's head was turned in the direction of the boy but with her hair they couldn't tell where she was looking. SP moved again so that she was sitting with her hands in her lap and her head angled down.

"Okay how about this instead? Why don't you ever change back? I mean you got blasted with all those guns, carried all of them back, yet still stayed transformed and conscious." Valerie was gesturing through the air with a breadstick as she spoke. SP parted her hair again and they could see a childish gleam in them.

"That's easy I'm never fully human. All you other halfas are just that half and half. Me well something went wrong instead of 50/50 I'm like 60/40 or something like that. I can use my powers more before I change back. If I'm unconscious I auto change back like you guys. Besides I need new human clothes." SP dropped her bang again but her head was still angled up. "So I have a question for Valerie. When you told Sam you might be interested did you know she was?" Sam and Valerie turned beet red and all the kids laughed. Danny looked up from his piece of pizza in confusion.

"How about who does Tucker like?" Dani was looking at Tucker as he turned bright red too. This made everyone else laughed harder. Jazz was laughing so hard she turned red. Danny was laughing and turned red too. All three kids were the only ones not red.

"How do you guys do that? I can't do it." The little boy puffed out his cheeks and held his breath. He still didn't turn red. Expelling all the air he took a bigger breath and held it longer. SP reached over and touched the boy's shoulder.

"You're not going to turn red so start breathing before you pass out again and I eat your pizza." The boy's mouth popped open and he started breathing normal. SP still took one of his crusts. When he look up indignantly SP swallowed it whole. "You act like you were gonna eat it. You never eat the crust." Pushing her hair behind her ears SP's face looked grimy and sooty. Yet her eyes and smile were dazzling and made everyone smile.

"What about your brother what do we call him?" SP looked at the boy while he was attempting to eat a fresh hot piece but couldn't pick it up.

"Well his real name is Samuel Daniel Master. Would it kill Vlad to be a little original? We can call him Sammy it'll be hard to stop calling him BB but I guess I'll manage." SP was smiling more and ruffled his light brown hair. "Thanks Danny for letting Sammy use these clothes." Sammy had on a white shirt that was too big and a pair of blue jeans that by some miracle fit.

"No problem I mean he's got my DNA, if we DNA buddies can't have each other's back who will?" Danny smiled as SP ate a whole piece in three bites. Suddenly a blue wisp came from all the halfas mouths. SP looked like she was concentrating but she was still looking forward. Klemper burst out of the floor and SP was over near him in a second. Danny ducked under the table and was about to transform when a voice in his head said _Stop you are too weak. Make sure no one helps me_. Danny frowned but came back up. Neither kid looked like they were about to transform but Sam looked ready to pounce.

"Will you be my friend?' Klemper threw a giant snowball at SP which she easily dodged. She could sense the temperature dropping and as she looked at the humans she felt bad for them. Closing her eyes her fist ignited as if a flame. SP charged with her flaming fists first. Klemper seemed surprised when she punched him. He went flying through the air and SP flew till she was under his landing spot. Once he started coming down she whipped out a Fenton thermos and sucked him in. The pizza parlor's interior was still cold, so floating higher near the ceiling. SP touched a hand to her heart before she sent out a blast of heat. Falling to the ground semi-conscious, Sammy and Dani caught her.

"Thanks guys." SP mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut. The white rings appeared around her waist but quickly disappeared. Dani and Sammy set SP down on the booth with her head in Dani's lap. "No, I'm gonna change back." The feeble moan came from SP as she tried to sit up.

"I knew you couldn't stay conscious through all that." SP sat up and leaned against the back of the booth holding her head. Valerie just continued eating her cheesy bread.

"She's right but I can't pass out and I can't go human." SP's weak voice was heard across the whole table. Sammy set a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Sis but this is for your own good." Sammy closed his eyes as SP fell forward unconscious. "I took the last of her energy, she's out cold but she should stay a ghost." Sammy just reached over and ate one of SP's pieces of pizza. Danny paid and they all left, with Danny carrying the unconscious girl. The ring appeared multiple times but always disappeared. Once they were back in Fenton works Valerie had to go home. Tucker and Sam told their parents that they were spending the night.

* * *

**SO did you guys hate it? Apparently you must because you're not reviewing. So please review or i put Mia on a sugar high and send her to your house. (P.S. Mia's only four .) *smiles evilly*  
Marco: I'll drive you.  
Me: Yes you've finally crossed to the dark side.  
Lilith: Oh gumness help me.**


	7. REAL 6: The fort

**Hey i was out of school today and forgot to post this chapter so here. You guys should review because reviews are awesome. I know you people are reading it because my traffic graph is really high. So pretty pretty please with black licorice sprinkles and those little gummy bats Sam likes review. :)**

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Both kids nodded as Danny set SP onto the couch. Maddie and Jack came in then.

"What is going on here?" Jazz came down the stairs carrying two sheets blankets and the air mattress. Maddie turned to look at her and she wrung her hands. Sam stepped towards Maddie and stated in a calm and serious voice.

"These kids need to spend the night. Their older sister is unconscious so we told them they could spend the night. You wouldn't force two little kids out onto the street without the protection of their big sister, would you?" Maddie looked at the kids. Both had turned human and SP was curled up so you couldn't see her ghostly features.

"They look familiar but if they have nowhere else to go then they can stay." Maddie walked through the living room and into the kitchen. SP turned human then and they understood what she meant when she said she needed new clothes. Her shirt was just rags that barely covered her cleavage. Her pants were tattered and seemed more like wannabe underwear then pants. Sam draped a blanket over the slumbering girl before helping Danny set up the air mattress.

"Hey you guys want the air bed, couch, or we could make a fort/pallet complete with loads of pillows and soft things?" Sam looked at the two kids as they grinned. Sammy raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"Can I manifest a mattress for it? Come on let me try?" Sam looked at Danny and both shrugged. "Okay everyone watch out." Sammy stood on the couch and held his hands straight out in front of him. A mattress as big as the living room floor appeared. Sammy jumped off the couch and bounced on the mattress. "Yeah I did it!" Everyone was jumping on the mattress now. Sam bounced over to the stairs and came down with every blanket that had been upstairs. "Man too bad Sis is sleep she rocks at this kind of stuff. Wait a sec." Sammy stood next to SP and he touched her forehead. Scrunching his eyes he transferred some of his energy to SP. SP sat up, looked at her clothes then transformed.

"Hey we building a fort, this needs pillows" SP held her hands above her head and pillows fell from the ceiling. "Man where's Jazz I don't care how she is you're never too old for an SP fort." SP flew up the stairs and came back down holding a pj clad Jazz. "Come on help us." SP floated upside down and traced a straight line from the floor to the ceiling. A pole appeared; she flew up and hung part of the blanket on the middle. She waved her hands and a giant fuchsia blanket appeared and worked for the perfect cover. "What's a fort without a cover?" The blanket could be pulled close but light still filtered through the blanket.

"Who's up for a movie?" Sam held up an assortment of movies and everyone raised their hand.

"Wait this will not work." SP stood up and waved her hands again. Sam appeared in a purple and black spaghetti strap short set. Danny had a red shirt with white shorts. Tucker appeared in a long sleeve yellow shirt and pants set with little pandas all over them. Sammy had a baby blue tee shirt, and gray yoga pants. Dani had a hot pink spaghetti strap night gown with little frogs and blue leggings. Finally SP created a fuchsia three quarter sleeve night gown with ducks in glasses and black leggings. Jazz was wearing a long teal button up shirt with bunnies and the bottoms were the same. "There any changes required?"

"Ya can I have puppies instead of frogs." Dani watched as the frogs changed into puppies.

"Okay what movie do you guys wanna see? We have Shrek one through four, all the spy kids, Balto and-"Sam was looking at the DVD's as SP cut her off.

"Ya sorry we can't watch that last one." SP was sitting back down leaning against a bunch of pillows. "Who supports the idea of a Spy Kids marathon?" SP looked around as no one responded to her question. Dani and Sammy were looking at the case of the last movie and SP face palmed. "I refuse to let you guys watch that." Both kids looked up at her with defiance in their eyes.

"Oh come on Sissy, it's only rated R. Come on its Blood Zombies six, we have to see it." Dani and Sammy were doing puppy dog eyes and SP looked away.

"No. Like you said it's rated R. I mean I love you kids but I don't feel like comforting and staying awake all night with you two. Sorry but I intended to get some sleep tonight. No way." Both kids let big crocodile tears fall. SP turned her back and refused to look at them.

"Oh come on SP why can't we let them see it?" SP face palmed as she stared at Jazz.

"It took me a week to drag him out of my closet after he saw Scooby Doo. Even then he slept in the hall outside my room. Her it took me weeks to get her out from under the bed after Gremlins. No way am I letting them watch the movie." SP pointed at each kid as she told the mini story.

"Please Sissy we promise we won't keep you up all night." SP sighed and Sam put it into the player. Everyone got comfortable and watched.

Halfway through the movie, Sammy and Dani were nuzzled against SP latched onto her with death grips. "Don't go in the basement!" SP rolled her eyes as Sammy covered his eyes yet peeked through his fingers. There was the sound of a blade through flesh and multiple gag sounds.

"That's disgusting." Sam was leaning into Danny but holding Tucker's hand. Jazz gripped a pillow and was biting the corner. There was a scream from the TV and Sammy did a perfect imitation of it.

End of the movie. "Don't go towards the dude with the ax!" SP rolled her eyes as she looked at Dani who was watching through her fingers. There was another flesh ripping sound and a scream then the credits filed across the screen. Sammy was rocking back and forth while holding onto SP. Dani was staring straight ahead with a death grip on SP.

"Any of you teens want to help me get unclamped?" SP was pulling at their arms as they mumbled things like 'so much blood' or 'don't go to the ax.' The four teens turned around and stared at SP.

"None of that scared you?" SP looked at Danny as he pulled at Sammy's arms.

"No that movie is so not scary. You want scary try my life. I know what real fear feels like, you know the kind of fear that your life is really about to end. I know true fear these movies get you to feel a similar thing but after the sheer terror nothing compares." SP was watching Danny pull at Sammy's arms. The young boy's grip had only tightened. "You two promised not to keep me up all night. I can't sleep like this." SP was flying in the opposite direction of Danny as Sammy popped off and grabbed Danny. SP managed to unclamp Dani who clamped onto Jazz. SP grabbed the two kids back. Both were small and she held one on each side, both leaning over her thin shoulders and clamped onto her neck. "If this makes any of you scaredy cats feel better I'll put an ecto-shield around us. Only the Fentons will be able to get through. The blanket is infused with ecto-energy and won't let anything in that I don't want in here." SP started pacing and rocking the kids

"How can you not be scared?" Tucker was hiding under a blanket and you could only see the light reflect off his glasses. SP shrugged as she started to fly pace, she was humming a song and the kids grip were lessening.

"Try the real terror that you're about to die. Then a horror movie won't scare you." All the teens were huddled with their back to each other and hidden under covers. You could only see their eyes as the kids feel asleep. SP set them down on the mattress/floor and put a blanket over them. "I know a way to make you guys go to sleep, but you probably won't like it." SP sat back in her huddle of pillows against the couch.

"What is it?" Danny's head appeared from under his blanket and SP pulled a blanket over her body.

"I can't tell you, you guys just have to agree." All the tops of the blankets appeared to nod as SP put on some headphones. A figure in a hockey mask was holding an ax. All the teens screamed and fell asleep. SP reabsorbed the duplicate and laughed before checking that her ecto-shield was safely in place. "Scared to sleep, works great for after horror movies." Sitting back down and wrapping herself in the blanket she fell asleep.

* * *

**So i hope you liked that. Please review cuz i'm really sad that you guys haven't reviewed much. If you don't review i'll stop stealing the computer so much. My mom's getting a little upset.  
Alexa: A little she was ready to bite your head off.  
Me: Shut up  
Alexa: Can't make me *sticks tongue out*  
Me: Oh Really. *whistles. Sammy runs in and traps Alexa in an ecto sheild* Thanks now go back or SP'll kill me.  
Alexa: It would serve you right**

**SO please review**


	8. REAL 7: Wake up call

**Okay i haven't updated in like forever so here. You people aren't reviewing so i'm not rushing ,plus we had testing at my school and i had to study and sleep and other lame stuff. So enjoy this newest chapter and other things. I don't own DP only an owl purse.**

* * *

"Hey SP wake up." SP's eyes fluttered open as Danny stopped shaking her. "Last night that was so not funny." SP smirked as Danny stood up. Stretching like a cat SP's back popped as she stood up.

"Totally funny. Besides you guys were the ones who watched a scary movie. How can you guys get scared? I mean you've faced death numerous times." SP walked over to the other kids and shook them awake. Both groggily sat up and rubbed their heads. "Who wants what for breakfast?" Standing up with the boy in her arms and holding Dani's hand SP looked around the tent.

"Waffles." Tucker was on his back staring at the ceiling. Everyone else nodded agreement, Dani rubbed her eye before nodding and Sammy was half sleep in his sister's arms.

"Waffles it is." Setting the boy on the couch and pulling her pale hair into a lopsided bun she entered the kitchen. Delicious smells soon made everyone's mouths' water as about fifteen minutes later SP walked out. Carrying all the plates with the ease of a waitress, she had four in her arms, one on each hand and one on her head. Passing out the plates she set hers down and left, returning this time with syrup. All the teens nearly smothered theirs in syrup. Dani was about to when SP grabbed it and put a fair amount onto it, repeating the process with the boy.

"You guys should stay here and live with us. I mean Sam and I are technically your parents. You should stay here." Danny swallowed a chunk of waffle as SP's hair sparked.

"No way. Not happen. Sorry wrong number. Never gonna happen! I don't do confined, I prefer freedom, and how the heck would you explain that to your parents?" SP was floating now as she resumed cutting her waffle. Looking back up she continued cutting, accidently cutting through the plate and into her leg. Ectoplasm fell and she looked down. "Oops. I need to take off my delay reaction. Ouch." Holding her leg SP sucked in through her teeth. Pushing her opposing hand into her thigh she growled. "I hate the smell of ectoplasm in the morning." Frowning she closed her eyes and held the wound.

"Move." Sammy pushed his sister's hand out of the way and placed his own hand. Ectoplasm still flowed out, evaporating as it hit the carpet. "Dag, how deep did you cut this one? Can we get some help?" Leaning back he looked at the teens. Sam walked over and looked at it.

"I'm so fine I'm hurt. So just don't touch it. I can handle this on my own." SP looked at Sam and she looked at the wound. Ecto squirted out more and she leaned back. Pulling the fabric of her leggings away from the wound she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a baby food jar with swirling green goo in it. Opening it and putting a little on her leg she put it back in her pocket.

"What's that?" Tucker pointed as SP continued to rub in the green goo.

"Ecto infused with some berries." SP didn't look up as ecto stopped squirting from the wound. "Stops flow and speeds healing. On normal things, it only stops flow for me. Nothing helps me heal." Sighing SP put it back in her pocket. Wulf and Cujo were looking at her with sad eyes. Grabbing her backpack SP pulled some bandages out and wrapped her leg.

"Ha I told you those work." Lightly hitting Danny on the arm Sam smirked.

"Whatever." Danny shrugged as SP continued floating. "How come you always float? You like hardly ever land." SP looked up at him as she finished bandaging.

"Old habit, I can fly faster than we run. I'm just used to always floating because it's easier to fly away. Like it's easier to run if you weren't laying down first. If I'm floating I can just grab them and fly." Heaving a sigh she lowered onto the couch. The Fenton's walked down then, SP kept an eye on them as they stepped into the fort.

"What are you kids doing?" Maddie crossed her arms and the teens had blank looks.

"Eating breakfast, I made you guys some. It's in the kitchen on the counter." Jack practically ran into the kitchen as Maddie glared at the girl. Jack came back out holding two plates of waffles, one had fruit on the side and the other had fudge cooked in. "I hope you enjoy them." Turning back to her own plate she ate some. Maddie scowled and took the plate upstairs, with Jack behind her. "I don't think we could live here, anyway since your mom doesn't like me." Looking at Danny SP frowned.

"What about my house we have plenty of guest rooms, my parents are out so much they probably wouldn't notice? My grandma is nice and probably would flip to meet her great-grandkids." Sam looked at SP as the smaller girl sighed.

"We'll stay for one week after that we bounce." SP waved a thumb behind her and Sam smiled. "You have a pretty smile, you should smile more. I mean it's a bit against Goth but in private you should smile more." Sam blushed at the compliment as all their ghost sense went off. "I got it." Waving a hand SP transformed and phased out. Everyone peeked out the window as SP floated battling Skulker.

"Dag that girl is tough." Tucker watched as Skulker shot a missile at SP. The thin girl caught it and was blown back. Once it exploded she crumpled and fell to the ground. Dani transformed and flew out.

"Leave her alone." Dani started firing her kick blasts and hand blasts. Skulker laughed as he put up a shield.

"You can't beat me. You are pathetic, I'm better than you'll ever be." Dani paled and stalled at the familiar words. The moment's hesitation was all Skulker needed, he fired a blast and Dani screamed. SP stood up and caught Dani setting her gently down on the pavement.

"You just made a big mistake." Her eyes glowed a dangerous green...

* * *

**Major cliffie i literally stopped the sentence in the middle. I want 10 total reviews. If you guys don't want to know don't review. i'll even make it easy on you guys:**

**This story is cool don't stop**

**This story sucks you should stop writing before i destroy my computer**

**This story is fun please post the next chapter**

**All you have to do is copy and paste one of these responses. Please or make up your own. i'll take hi as a review. Seriously just give me something. I didn't know this but ****_YOU CAN REVIEW AS A GUEST! iF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER YOU CAN STILL_**** REVIEW! ****Please just review or i won't be too worried about putting up the next chapter. I'll do it just i might take my time.**


	9. REAL 8: let's walk

**Okay faithless readers next chapter. If you want to know why it took so long to update read the author's note if you don't then skip the author's note.-Fuchsia Phantom**

**So you're still reading you must want to know. First of all you guys didn't review so i really was about to not update. But then something happened. Okay so my fam and i went on a fun weekend trip. We played paintball, laser tag, and went swimming. AWESOME weekend! Yet something happened, somehow i managed to fracture one wrist and sprain the other[1]. Being ambidextrous makes this slightly better. My nearly identical twin[2] Jason is graciously typing for me. ****_Hey people. _****SO both of the other MK's[3] have been typing for me inbetween playing Poptropica. Both read where i left off and insisted i continue. I only agreed because today is Alexa's birthday[4]. She said i didn't have to get her a present if i updated so you guys should be happy my lil sis is so awesome. Another thing is my oldest sister Lilith almost burned our house down trying to cook. Luckily she only managed to destroy a frying pan that i bravely threw out the window into the creek.[5] SO that was another distraction. You see those numbers, Jason is making footnotes. -_- I also am writing this story ahead and got a little frustrated on wether i liked a part or not. SO i didn't want to update then later deside[?] i hated it. Except then Alexa made me realize the part you guys were waiting for i was satisfied with. SO thank her again. That's basically the long boring story of why i haven't updated so do with it what though will. Oh ya another other reason i'm updating is cuz i was having an interesting convo with Blak-Ice. I realized if you guys like my story as much as i liked his them i was being very mean. You should read his story 1 human plus 2 halfas equals a family. FYI he is the only person on this planet that i'm not confident i can kick your butt from here to Pluto. SO if you're not him you better be nice.[*]**

_**My footnotes are as follows-Jason  
[1]My sister is a total klutz she always finds a way to somehow get hurt.  
[2]When she says nearly identical she's not kidding the only differences are died hair color, gender, and two inches. Seriously we both have naturally jet black hair with naturally strawberry blonde tips, black eyes that look purple, and are a kinda caramel color. It's mondo creepy.(P.S. she's unfortuantly got two inches on me)  
[3]MK in our house stands for middle kid. Remember there are nine of us so us three middle the three OK's(oldests kids) and the three trips's (their triplets or YK's youngest kids)  
[4]Say happy b-day to Lexa she's nine. Also how's it fair Fuchsia doesn't have to give her a present-_-  
[5] Fuchsia actually grabbed the flaming iron frying pan and threw it out the window. She's insane!  
[?] is that the right spelling me and fuchsai suck at spelling  
[*] Between the dog one of us kids own and our cousins' cat our delete key is gone so bear with us.-Jason sighing off *salute*  
**_**DAnny Phantom is not the property of my crazy big sister merely an awesome show that needs to make a come back/ b-day girl, Alexa**

* * *

_Last time on Home Again: "__You just made a big mistake." Her eyes glowed a dangerous green..._

"You just made a big mistake." Her eyes glowed a dangerous green as she held her hands together. A green ecto ball formed, she pulled her hands apart and it split in two. She threw both then lunged at Skulker, punching and kicking. SP started pulling Skulker apart till she held the head. Pulling Skulker out she growled. "Never hurt them, get it." Nodding Skulker mumbled.

"Got it." SP sucked him into the thermos and flew down to Dani. Picking up the girl she invisibly flew back into Fenton Works. Maddie and Jack were standing looking out the window with everyone else.

"Where'd she go?" Maddie stepped out the door holding a bazooka and Jack followed carrying a bag of cookies. Turning visible SP set Dani on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Dani's eyes fluttered open and she nodded. "Good. Skulker's too strong for you. Please be more careful." Dani nodded as SP pushed the white hair off of her face. "I think we should get to Sam's now." Everyone nodded as they went upstairs to change. Jazz came down wearing a teal short sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. Tucker had a yellow no sleeve with blue jeans. Danny wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Sam had a black shirt with a dark purple button up shirt on top tied above her belly button. She wore black skinny jeans. Sammy still had on the white shirt and blue jeans. Dani changed back and she had on her hoodie, and shorts.

"No way can you go around like that, come with me." Jazz went back up the stairs and SP carried Dani. A few minutes later SP came down carrying Dani. Dani had on a blue no sleeve with jeans. SP had a black long sleeve and jeans. "So what mode of transportation are we using?"

"Not a car. I hate cars, probably because I'm slightly claustrophobic. So the real question is, flying or walking." SP was still holding Dani on one hip. Sammy walked over to her and she held him on the other hip.

"I say walk since it's day time, and the GIW don't exactly like you." Nodding SP looked at Danny. Her now black hair covered half her face, leaving only her left eye, mouth and nose exposed.

"Cool with me." SP walked out the door and waited on the porch. All the teens walked out and they started down the side walk.

"How old are you guys? Like I mean mentally and stuff. Cuz aren't clones like fast growers and then they have to catch up to their physical age?" SP looked at Jazz and nodded.

"We're born or created, then we speed grow to a certain age. Then you have to catch up to your body's age, mentally, emotionally etc. Sammy's physical age is like six or so but he's only like two, well he can have a conversation but not exactly comprehend all of it. Dani's is about eight or nine, she's only like five. Both of them are smart and can understand some things, but the things that sometimes you just have to be a certain age to understand, they don't get." SP was looking forward as she walked and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"What about you?" Tucker looked up from his PDA and SP faltered a step.

"I'm physical twelve." SP started piggybacking Dani and continued carrying Sammy on her hip.

"What about emotionally and stuff?" Sam was watching the shorter girl.

"I didn't get much time to dwell on feelings and stuff. I don't know they came first so I know about them. I just don't get much time to have a cry fest or anything so whatever." Looking straight ahead SP kept walking.

"How do you know you're twelve?" Danny looked at her as she stopped and set the kids down. Pulling up the sleeve on her right arm they saw twelve short horizontal scars on her arm.

"Every time he figured I had aged a year, slash. Knife cuts not anything ghostly. What's it matter though what's done is done. " Pulling the sleeve back down and picking the kids back up she continued walking.

"Dag! That girl is tough." Tucker dropped his PDA and gasped as it hit the ground.

"Can we just get to Sam's house? We're only here for a week, remember. Don't even try to get me to change my mind." SP was walking backwards looking at them. Dani smiled at them from over her shoulder. All the teens jogged to catch up.

"What's your favorite color?" Sammy was looking at Danny with indigo eyes.

"Uh I think it's a tie between red and white. What about you?" Sammy held a hand to his chin before replying.

"Definitely green." SP laughed and Sammy looked up at her. "What's so funny?"

"Green what happened to yellow and blue and orange. You always say one thing is your favorite color then change your mind." SP smiled as Sammy stuck his tongue out.

"I'm only giving all the colors a try. How is it fair to orange if I say purple is my favorite color without giving orange a try." SP sighed as she listened to her little brother.

"Ya, okay I get it. If you're trying all the colors how come 3 is your favorite number?" Sammy waved a hand and SP laughed again.

"That's easy 3 _was_ my favorite number because we had a family of three. Now my favorite number is…" Sammy lowered his voice as he counted all the people they were walking with. "Seven defiantly seven. That is my favorite number. What's your favorite number?" Sammy was looking at Sam now. She sighed and put a hand to her chin.

"I think seventeen. Cuz that is how many weeks I'm older than Danny." Sam put an arm on Danny's shoulders and he put a hand around her waist.

"Cool. What's your favorite holiday?" Sammy looked at Tucker. The older boy seemed surprised but quickly answered.

"Thanksgiving. So much food." Tucker patted his stomach and Sammy looked confused.

"Sissy what's Thanksmiving?" SP sighed as she looked at Sammy.

"Thanks**giving **is what people do with their families. They all sit down and eat a really big dinner to celebrate all the things they're thankful for. They eat and just talk, it's like a family reunion except it happens on a specific day a year. Anybody remember what day?" SP looked at the teens as she adjusted Sammy in her arm.

"The fourth Thursday of November." Jazz spoke matter of factly.

"Thanks I couldn't remember." SP looked at Jazz.

"Have you ever celebrated Thanksmiving?" Sammy looked at SP and she ruffled his hair.

"It's Thanks**giving**. A "g" sound. No Thanksgiving was a bit before I was born. What's your favorite holiday?" Sammy looked thoughtful as SP giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Your birthday." SP seemed shocked but didn't say anything.

"Why her birthday and not yours?" Sammy turned and looked at Sam, with a big smile on his face.

"Because, Sissy was born then. If she hadn't been born then my life wouldn't be nearly as fun." Sammy's smile grew as SP smiled back.

"Mine too. It would be wicked boring, without you. I mean no one can make a fort like you." Dani leaned forward and kissed SP on the cheek. SP squeezed her hand.

"Aww you kids are sweet, you know that. I think my life would be boring without you guys too. I mean how would I survive without having to care for you guys. I'd be so bored just sitting around. I mean no one plays freeze tag like you Dani and no one is better at hide and seek than you Sammy." Both kids beamed as SP hugged them.

"Okay so what is your favorite… uh… I'm out of favorites. Wait no, what's your favorite book?" Sammy pointed at Jazz and she smiled.

"That's a hard one. I'm torn between Moby Dick and Zigby and the ant invaders. I'm torn because Moby Dick was good, but Zigby was Danny's favorite and he loved hearing me read it. Remember?" Jazz ruffled Danny's hair and he smiled.

"Ya I remember. You always did crazy voices." Danny smirked at Jazz as she smiled.

"Cool, Vlad didn't have books. But Sissy makes up good stories. Like she made one up about cool pirates and prin-prin…." Sammy was cut off by SP.

"Princesses." Dani climbed down and walked holding SP's other hand.

"Who's your favorite pirate?" Jazz looked at Sammy as his face lit up.

"Easy one, Captain Sammy. He led a fearless crew and helped protect people instead of stealing their treasure." Sammy jumped up and fell to the ground. He skinned his knee. "Ow, that hurts. Sissy that hurts." Sammy pointed at his knee and SP sighed before bending down and putting a Clifford Band-Aid on his knee. Picking the small boy up she continued walking. "Ya Clifford. I love Clifford, do you like Clifford?" Sammy was holding up his jeans so he could see the Band-Aid.

"Leave it alone. If you mess with Clifford he'll be sad. You don't want Clifford to be sad right?" Sammy nodded and lowered his jeans.

"So do you like Clifford?" Sammy leaned over SP's arm and looked at Danny and Sam.

"Ya he's my favorite color."

"He's nice and brave, he always helps his friends." Sam and Danny looked at each other and nodded.

"So how come we've only even seen Dani before and not you two?" SP looked at Jazz before looking forward again.

"Well the first time she was still under Vlad's control. We were there just I was locked in a closet and Sammy was hiding. The second time when she was destabilizing she said you would help her. I was still there, there's a reason Valerie let you go free. Man she has a strong will. Could barely hold on." SP raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny.

"You overshadowed her?" SP nodded and Danny laughed.

"Overshadowed who?" Valerie walked up behind them and everyone burst out laughing.

"You. I told Danny about how when Dani was destabilizing I overshadowed you into releasing him." SP giggled and smirked.

"That was you?" Valerie was gaping and SP nodded.

"That would be correct. Also you do not want to turn that corner." SP stopped walking as the rest of the teens rounded a corner. All of them were flat on their butts. Sighing SP helped them up before looking at who they had crashed into. The A-list were flat on their butts rubbing their heads. Dash growled and stood up, towering over SP.

"Sissy I'm scared." SP squeezed Dani's hand as the other A-Listers stood up.

"Hey guys look we walked into a sissy and Fenturd's pack." The A-list laughed and SP growled.

"Watch where you're going, jerk. You almost crushed my friends." Scowling up at the much larger teen Dash glared down at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dash pushed SP and she stumbled back.

"Don't mess with us. I'm warning you." Her one eye looked lethal as she glared at Dash.

"Hey dudes the little girl is threatening me." Dash put on a fake scared look as Sami scowled more.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. If you mess with my kids or them I'll put a hurt on you so bad." SP growled and Dash looked serious.

"Look brat you should get your skinny butt back where it came from before I kick it there." Dash leaned down into SP's face.

"Get out of my face. Your breath reeks." SP pushed Dash and he stumbled back. Shrugging it off, he grabbed Sammy and threw the smaller boy. SP jumped up and caught him.

"That was cool! Do it again!" Sammy waved his arms in the air and SP rolled her eye.

"See I don't give one flippity flip who you think you are. I'll hurt you." SP looked at her brother lovingly before turning to look at Danny.

"How much would it affect your school to be down a football player?" SP handed the smiling Sammy to Jazz and Dani to Sam. "Cuz you guys are gonna need a new quarterback." SP cracked her knuckles before punching Dash. He fell back holding his bleeding lip. "I don't give a freak nanny who you think you are, no one touches my kids." Dash stood up and reared back to punch. SP caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. Pushing Dash closer to Sammy she growled. "Apologize to my brother."

"No way am I apologizing to some stupid kid." SP pushed Dash onto the ground and kicked him.

"My brother isn't stupid. Can you guys cover their ears?" Valerie put her hands over Dani's ears and Danny put his over Sammy's. "My brother is a Hell of a lot better than you. So get your stupid butt out of here before I kick it out of here." Kicking Dash again she scowled and walked around the A-Listers. "Next time, I suggest you heed my warning." Leading the group around the populars SP continued walking. **(A/N I know I said I don't like curses but SP had to get the point across to Dash.)**

"Dag you don't play when people threaten your people." Tucker pushed his glasses up as SP grabbed Sammy and inspected him.

"You okay?" Sammy sighed and rubbed his arm.

"My arm hurts. I think it's bruised." SP sighed before hugging him and piggybacking him. Sure enough they could see finger shaped bruises appearing on his arm.

"Hey as soon as we get to Sam's house I'll put some ice on it. Okay?" Sammy nodded as he held onto SP's neck. SP held Dani on one hip and continued walking.

"You shouldn't swear." Sighing SP turned to face Jazz.

"Live my life. Then have Dash hurt Danny. You'll want to curse him out too. Trust me I was showing restraint. I don't do kindly to have people hurt my kids. Besides Dash has had that coming to him for a while." SP kept walking as they rounded another corner.

"Still you shouldn't curse." Sighing SP turned to look at Danny.

"Why not, they're just words. I only curse when people really tick me off. Like hurting my kids after I have warned them. You'll notice I didn't curse till after he threw and insulted my brother. You guys don't understand, it's called street smarts. I've lived the streets I know how they work. That was the please and thank you of dark alleys and crowded street corners. So get over it." SP turned and continued walking.

"Sissy do you know any good stories right know? Like one with Pirates and Wulf. That would be cool. To have Wulf in a pirate story." Sammy looked at SP over her shoulder. The others caught up then.

"In fact I know a pirate Wulf story, but you guys probably don't want to hear it. Cuz it doesn't have Captain Sammy and First mate Ellie." SP cocked an eye at the two kids while she spoke.

"No we want to hear it. We wanna hear it." Both kids looked at SP as she looked into space.

"Are you guys sure? I mean it's just Pirate Wulf fighting giant squids and sea monsters. Of course it has his princess first mate Ellie and her first mate is Sammy. Then of course they get lost at sea. You guys don't wanna hear it. It's just a boring story about Pirate Wulf saving Captain Marco's ship from monsters and other pirates." SP was looking straight ahead as the other kids watched her expectantly.

"No we wanna hear. We wanna hear it. What about stowaway Jackie is she in this story?" SP looked thoughtful as the two kids whined.

"No. She's cabin girl Jackie. Fine I'll tell you the story." Sighing SP told the story of Pirate Wulf battling monsters with Jackie, Sammy and Ellie by his sides.

* * *

**Hey how'd you like it? I might put up the next chapter today if Jason stops playing Poptropica. Hey all you people who aren't reviewing at least tell my sweet kid sister happy birthday. Also if you decide to say you hate my story fine by me. :P Flame my story worse than the frying pan. Good ahead i can take it burn it to ashes. Come on i dare ya! I will not burst into tears and refuse to update i will actually probably do what you told me you hate just to get on your nerves. *snicker snicker* Okay i'm done ranting :P  
ALexa: Wait! Today at about midnght i will be turning nine, and remember i'm the reason Fuchsia updated. SO if you wanna say happy b-day that would be cool. :D  
JAson: Imagine i share a room with these two wackos  
SP: Who you calling a wacko? You and your whole fam are wackos don't exculde yourself.  
Me: Don't threaten me i could create things that look much scary than you in the morning. *giggle giggle*  
Jason: Hey! You look just like me what are you saying about yourself.  
Me: Dude ****_my_**** hair manages to lay flat and i don't scowl all the time. Also i'm two hours older so you look like me.  
Jason*rolls eyes*: WHatever. *Fuchsia just jumped on Jason and is riding on his shoulders pulling his hair.*  
Alexa: Never a dull moment in this house, please review, they make me stop playing Poptropica so much and give Fuchsia the computer.  
Fuchsia: I'll pull all the fake gold out your hair!"  
Jason: And i'll pull the skittles out of yours!  
ALexa: I better intervene. Review insane people who read my sister's stuff! :)**


	10. REAL 9: At the mall

**Hey faithless readers. I'm bored and my sibs are somewhat distracted so i'm updating aren't you happy. =D. Please ignore any grammatical errors, i can only use the auto correct on my computer and my mother can't read this. She doesn't understand how someone can be half ghost so i gave up. Really that is all i can think to say and bore you nice people who actually read author's notes with. Sorry i forgot to say there was minor cursing in the last chapter, in the future i'll try to remember to warn ya'll ahead of time. Cuz let's just say, we're gonna need some soap soon. ;) Also this chapter was originally three but the linebreaks are elapsed time and the extra spaces are switching groups, you'll understand when you start reading. =D Okay there is some noting to the ammendments because i'm doing S.S. HW right now, if it's wrong blame this stupid handout my teacher gave me. :P This is a really long chapter because i felt bad cuz i stopped for a while and the last chapter was kinda short so here's an extra long one.**

**I don't own DP if i did well let's just say the world would no longer be a safe place to live. ;D**

* * *

"The end. Look we're here." SP pointed at the mansion as they stood outside the door. Sam took out her key and opened the door. SP set both Dani and Sammy down as they entered.

"Wow I've never been here before. Your house is like the polar opposite of mine." Valerie looked around and both of the younger kids took off, exclaiming that it was cool and so big.

"Guys quit running, you might break something." Both kids froze and stopped running. They walked back over and stood near SP. "Sammy is your arm okay?" Sammy nodded as SP lightly toughed it. The bruises were already starting to disappear. "Okay well, I didn't say stop having fun. Just don't run or fly." Both kids smiled as they walked around.

"You really have maternal instincts." SP turned to look at Sam, before turning back to watch her kids.

"Well I am your child. That's really why I cussed, I just don't like people hurting them. When I get really frustrated I have to express it. I can't let my enemy know that they got to me, so I take it out in a way that is a bit more scary. I can't really control it, I go into autopilot and it just works like a well-oiled machine." SP looked at Sam then the ground as Danny patted her shoulder.

"No prob, I mean I'd rather hear you curse someone out than, say, destroy half a city block." SP gave Danny a crooked grin before both of the kids ran up to her and started pulling her wrists.

"She has a theater basement with a bowling alley. You have to see, come on, you have to see it." Both kids pulled and she followed them.

"She's a good kid. I just feel bad for her. It's probably harder on her than someone normal." Jazz looked after the kids and both Danny and Sam turned to her. Matching confused looks painted across their features.

"What do you mean?" Danny and Sam shared confused looks before turning back to face Jazz.

"Come on really guys. She's a combination of you two. Sam, you're protective and don't like people messing with people you care about. I think it might even be your obsession. Danny, we _know_ it's your obsession to protect the ones you love. She has two protection genes and they've been abused. Then she had to protect them on the streets. She has to protect them or else who knows. I mean consider what could happen. She just has to protect them. I'm not surprised she's a little slow to trust." Jazz was looking at them as Tucker and Valerie walked over.

"She's right, both of you are protective. Then imagine the hard life that girl's lived. I'm surprised she trusts us at all. She has to protect them or _who knows what could happen_." Tucker was looking at his PDA as everyone nodded.

"They've lived a life where she fought for their survival. Those two are all she has. I'm with Foley. I'm surprised she even trusted us." Everyone nodded again as Valerie crossed her arms.

"What if she has a Dan? Like if her kids get hurt she'll freak and go ballistic. She did live with Vlad. And she said it's autopilot if her kids get hurt. She gets really angry and to get rid of the anger she curses." Everyone paled at the thought as Ida rode in with Dani and Sammy in the basket of her scooter.

"Anybody care to explain, where these cuties came from?" SP walked in with her hands behind her back.

"Oh Grandma, meet your great-grandkids. SP, Sammy and Dani. They're technically clones of me and Danny. An evil Fruit loop created them and they're staying the week. If you could just not tell mom and dad that would be epic." Sam looked at her Grandma, who nodded. Sam decided to just go with the truth since her grandma was understanding and wouldn't respond too harshly to the information.

"Knowing them they would kick these cuties out on the streets. Don't worry my lips are sealed, but if you're hiding them do it quick. Your parents should be back within the hour." Sam nodded as the kids climbed out and Ida made a lip zipping gesture before riding away.

"Okay I know we just got here but we need to either put a rush on it or go get them some clothes. They can't keep wearing these clothes." Jazz looked at the other teens. SP was rocking back and forth on her heels. Valerie snickered behind her hand and pointed at SP.

"What're you hiding?" SP blushed as she looked at Valerie. Everyone gasped when she showed she was holding two handfuls of candy.

"Maternal instincts are cool and all but candy's where it's at!" Everyone laughed and Dani and Sammy grabbed some.

"Good point. Everyone loves candy. Where'd you find it?" SP adverted her eyes as they continued eating the candy. Sam was laughing as Sammy somehow got a piece stuck to his and Dani's hair. Laughing SP looked at it.

"Anyone know how to get taffy out of hair. How did you do that?" SP was crouching looking at the candy. "Unless you're trying to pull out your hair stop pulling apart." SP was examining the piece, before she stopped and had a giggle fit. They were silent and the only way you could tell she wasn't crying was the huge smile on her face. Her smile was contagious and soon everyone was smiling. After her silent fit was over she took some deep breathes and looked at the taffy" Now do any of you know how to get taffy out of hair?" Turning to look at the teens they shrugged. "Okay Danny can you freeze the taffy?" Danny looked dubious but did it anyway. SP put one hand under the taffy and slammed the other onto it. The taffy broke and shattered.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could live with being stuck to him." Dani waved a hand at Sammy and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ya well I couldn't live with being stuck to you." Both kids crossed their arms and turned away from the other. SP giggled and kept eating the candy. In reality neither kid could imagine life without the other or SP but they were young children and young children never think long term. They thought of how annoying it was to be stuck together all of one minute, and based their statements off that.

"If you guys aren't talking then you can't eat any candy. I mean that would be mean to Dani if I gave some to Sammy and vice versa. I don't pick sides, so either make up or don't eat any candy." SP looked at them as they shook hands and lunged for the candy. Giving them the last of the candy she dusted herself off and looked at the teens.

"So we need to do something because something just pulled up. They're on a cell phone and it's messing with my frequencies." SP crossed her arms as the door started rattling. Dani and Sammy abandoned the candy and stood behind SP. The teens stood in a line in front of the kids.

"I don't care if you don't want to do it you have to." Pamela walked in and gasped when she saw the line of teens. Covering the receiver of the phone she whispered. "What are you kids doing?" Valerie cast a look behind her and seeing nothing nodded.

"Oh we were just standing here. We'll move out of your way now." Valerie nodded her head behind them and they all split to let Pamela walk through. Looking at them she walked through and up the stairs. Pamela thought to herself how these were the kids her daughter hung out with. No wonder Samantha was always revolting and rising against them, her friends were just plain _weird_. SP and the kids reappeared and stood near the wall.

"Don't you have a dad too?" SP was watching the door as Sam nodded. "Ya I'm just gonna hold my kids and stay invisible." SP turned invisible again as the teens watched with a 'whatever' kind of look.

"Okay just don't go anywhere." A sigh was heard as Sam spoke. Jeremy walked in then and the teens stayed in their scattered formation. "Hey dad." Sam mumbled as he nodded in recognition.

"Hi Sam." Jeremy walked through and didn't even look up from his phone to the teens.

"Unobservant. That's helpful." SP's voice was heard standing next to Jazz. Jazz squealed and jumped about a foot in the air. Jeremy turned around and Jazz smiled before wringing her hands. _No wonder Samantha acts so crazy, look at her friends._

"I thought I saw a spider." Jazz laughed nervously as Jeremy went up the stairs. "Don't do that!" Jazz whisper shouted. SP's laughter was heard and Jazz waved her arms through the air.

"That was hilarious. I mean you jumped like a foot in the air it was hilarious." SP was laughing as Danny and Sam smirked.

"You better be glad you're part ghost. Man if you weren't invisible right now." Jazz growled and looked around the room. SP's laughter was heard near Valerie.

"Your brother is half ghost and I still scared you. Also if I couldn't go invisible then I wouldn't have startled you and you wouldn't have it out for me." SP appeared next to Tucker and quickly disappeared again. Jazz ran over and growled before sighing.

"Can we just get them situated or get them clothes? I have to do something before I hunt down your oldest daughter and make her full ghost." Jazz half glared at Danny and Sam. SP appeared leaning on the banister and stuck her tongue out. "I'll get you just you wait." Jazz held up two fingers before pointing at SP. _Great I already have issues with my niece. Woah didn't expect that thought for a while, and I hoped Danny would have it first._

"Ya right." SP rolled off the banister and disappeared. "I love ghost powers." Sam rolled her eyes as Jazz grumbled.

"Why don't we just go to the mall? Get them some clothes and then get them situated." Jazz looked at Sam and nodded.

"Can we please fly? Please! Please! Please! Please let's fly. Come on flying is so much fun." SP appeared floating near Sam's head and the older halfa nodded. "Yes we're flying!" SP fist pumped before going invisible again. "Okay so who carries _whom_?" SP appeared near the ceiling before disappearing again.

"I'll carry Jazz and Danny can fly Tucker. You and your sibs okay?" SP appeared floating next to Jazz and nodded. "Where are they anyway?" Both kids appeared standing beside Valerie. The cocoa girl jumped away and both kids giggled.

"What about me?" Valerie looked at Sam and the other girl sighed.

"Just use your suit." Valerie nodded and clacked her heels together. The red suit incased her and Sammy smiled.

"Would you guys stop that?" Jazz stomped her foot and SP giggled.

"Hey this trick is good for getting food. And we're kids. As a third conversation topic, we haven't had much humor in our life. I mean we can do scarier, _way scarier_." SP was floating just out of Jazz's reach. _This is fun, too bad I have in leave a few days._

"Okay let's go before Spazz goes crazy again." Jazz scowled at Danny as everyone transformed. SP turned visible and grabbed the other kids. Sam held Jazz around the waist and Danny had a hand around Tucker's shoulders. Everyone invisibly phased through the roof and into the warm afternoon air. SP leaned on an air current and leisurely floated on it.

"I forgot how much fun lazy flying is. I haven't flown free in like forever." Sighed she turned her face into the sun. everyone watched her as she did a backflip and plummeted before pulling up. _Man I could get used to not having to worry so much. WAIT! NO I can't get used to this! We have to leave by Saturday, it's for the better._ SP's smile faded a bit before she felt a soft breeze on her cheek. The warm yet sharp air was so comforting,

"Ya lazy flying is pretty cool." Danny nodded as SP dove into the cloud they were floating above. Flying back up she grinned and floated in front of them.

"Last one to the mall is **super lame**!" Sammy yelled before SP took off in the direction of the mall. The teens laughed before taking off after her.

* * *

"We win ya! That was so awesome!" Dani was jumping around the roof of the mall as the teens landed. SP giggled and watched Dani jump around.

"She has a sugar rush. Don't worry she'll probably crash and burn in a few." Dani continued bouncing around as SP waved a hand.

"Really, you just dismiss it that easily?" Jazz looked at SP and the smaller girl shrugged. SP didn't really see the problem, come tomorrow she knew she'd see a problem. But it was today and she didn't see a problem.

"Well we don't eat many sweets so ya. I'm fighting to stay calm and not waste all my energy. Like all my excuses, we're kids." SP watched as Dani continued bouncing around.

"Yep that sounds about right for kids. So you just waiting for her to tire herself out." Sam looked at SP and the smaller girl shrugged.

"Well basically. She tends to burn before she gets tired though. So whichever comes first." As SP spoke Dani fell and stayed down. "You cool?" SP stood over her and looked down. Dani's tongue poked out of her mouth and she panted.

"I think so." SP nodded and picked Dani up. Dani leaned over SP's shoulder her arms flopping where they fell.

"Sammy either reappear or I will leave you out here." Sammy appeared flying circles around the roof. SP caught his boots and he stopped. "Okay so you teens got any rules? Cuz I'm gonna piggyback on what you say." SP looked at the teens.

"Well I say no short skirts." Sam looked at the roof and SP rolled her eyes.

"No ghost powers." SP sighed but nodded as everyone changed back. In her mature mind SP knew Danny's rule made since but in her kid mind it seemed kinda unfair. She relied very heavily on her powers she figured she would just use them at a minimum.

"Okay here are my rules. Dani no skirts shorter than your knee. Shorter than that and you're wearing Danny's hand me downs till you have kids. No piercings other than your ear. Also if I find any, I'll rip them out and bandage the wound _personally_. Sammy if I see one hint of your underwear, you're wearing_ my_ hand me downs till _you_ have kids. I would prefer no piercings on you. If you do the same applies, other than your ears I'll pull them out. Get it?" SP's smile dripped sugar as she looked at the two kids and they nodded.

"G-g-got it." They stammered in unison both wondering when their sister had gotten so scary and SP nodded.

"Dag you're tough, girl." SP sighed as she jumped off the side of the building. Everyone gasped and ran to the edge. They saw her grab a ledge and fall the rest of the way.

"Come on. Just jump, grab the ledge and fall from there. If I can do it holding two kids you guys can too." SP waved a hand as Sam jumped. Grabbing the ledge she let go and landed on her feet. "See no big." Danny jumped and repeated the process.

"Come on if you fall one of us will catch you." Jazz closed her eyes and jumped, she missed the ledge and was caught by Danny. "Told ya." Valerie jumped and landed on her feet. Both kids shrugged as Tucker jumped. He totally missed the ledge and fell on top of the kids.

"Ow dude. Get off me. You're too big. Get off." Dani squirmed and wiggled but couldn't move Tucker.

"Sorry, but thanks for cushioning my fall." Tucker stood up and helped the kids up. He stepped back as SP picked up Sammy and held Dani's hand.

"Okay so let's go. We gonna split boys and girls. For some obvi reasons." Jazz looked at SP and the raven girl nodded. They all started toward the entrance. Once inside the kids gaped there were colorful signs and bright lights everywhere. The smell of fried food wafted from the food court and made all their mouths water. SP set Sammy down and he looked at the rainbow play enclosure with Dani. SP nodded and waved a hand.

"Okay here's an FYI for you guys. I suggest you child proof a bit. Cuz when I say Sammy's two I mean it. Once they completely warm up to you guys and relax, they'll act their normal ages. Seriously have you ever dealt with a hyperactive ghost powered two-year-old? Not fun, he gets into everything." SP looked at the enclosure as Dani slid down a slide with Sammy between her legs.

"Anything else you want to warn us about?" SP looked at Jazz and rubbed the back of her neck. "You really are Danny's child." SP gave a crooked grin before lowering her hands.

"Okay so we have most of Danny and Sam's powers. We can do a, uh, ghostly wail." The teens paled and SP laughed sheepishly. "Ya so uh when they calm down and relax, please be careful. They start crying and it automatically turns into a wail. Just be careful kay." The teens nodded and SP watched the kids. Walking over she leaned on the small fence.

"That's dangerous, like really dangerous. I suggest when they relax we step lightly. I wonder if SP'll relax. Like she said they and if she changes we'll know her true age." Jazz watched the small girl as she giggled.

"Don't hold your breath Jazz. She's been in a type of survival mode for a long time. She may not come out of it." Valerie put a hand on Jazz's shoulder as they walked over to the wall. _Poor kid, I can kina relate. Having to steal and cheat to make ends meet. But I always had my daddy she's got no one but those kids. Poor girl._

"Okay shortstops let's go." SP waved a hand and both kids ran over. Picking them up out of the fence she handed Sammy to Danny. "You protect my brother, and you please don't destroy half the department again." SP pointed at each boy in turn. Danny nodded and Sammy sighed.

"Ya, ya okay. You worry too much, that only happened twice." SP rolled her eyes as the boys walked away.

"If any of you mentions under clothes I'll bolt." SP looked serious and jerked her thumb toward the door. The teens shared an 'oh-goodness' face, and started walking. "No I'm serious." The girls sighed, getting the feeling this was gonna be a long night.

-ELAPSED TIME OF A FEW MINUTES-

"NO WAY!" SP was holding a pole as Sam, Valerie, and Jazz pulled trying to drag her into a store.

"It is soooo not worth all this drama." Valerie panted as Dani leaned against the pole and smirked. They were outside an extremely feminine store and SP refused to go in. "Come on dude. It's not that bad." _This kid is frickin strong! But she looks like a bunch of toothpicks glued together._

"_NEVER!"_ SP hissed and they fell to the floor panting. SP stood up and looked down at them. "There's only so much I'm willing to take. That crosses the line. Let's just go to a normal store, like Justice or something." The teens nodded and stood up before they all grabbed her and dragged her into the store. Sam used her ecto energy to cancel out SP's powers. "If I fall you fall too." SP grabbed Dani and dragged the small girl with her. After several minutes in there SP practically burst out. Sam grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back in. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" her cries were in vain as Sam clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her in. After about twenty more minutes they all walked out and SP carried a bag.

"See told you it wasn't so bad." Valerie chirped SP scowled over her shoulder. In her opinion she'd rather fight a gang equipped with machine guns than go through something like _that_ again. They walked into a normal store and both girls happily disappeared into the racks then the stalls. Happy for entirely different reasons. Dani enjoyed shopping and SP liked not having to be shirtless in front of the others.

Danny had been waiting for Sammy to come out of a dressing room when his phone buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket he saw it was a text from Sam. Opening it he saw it was a bunch of pictures. "The girls sent you pics? What asking if you think they look cute in some random graphic tee?" Tucker leaned over and looked at Danny's phone. Danny scrolled through the pictures.

"Yep. Should I just say they look okay, even though I really don't care?" Sammy came out then wearing a t shirt and some green shorts.

"Never tell Sissy you don't care especially if those are more D and less her." Sammy's eyes were wide and he shook his head. Danny nodded and sent back a text.

"Knowing Danny he's probably going to say he doesn't really care one way or the other." Jazz was leaning against the door frame as SP walked out of a dressing room wearing a cherry red tube top and flare jeans.

"I know, but he's with Sammy." Dani flew in and changed back holding up a hot pink three quarter. Both girls leaned over and nodded as Sam walked in.

"Oh that shirt is cute, you should show Val." Sam set down the clothes she had been holding as Valerie walked in. All four looked through the clothes and laughed. "Man you guys have exquisite taste in clothing." Sam spoke in a fake French accent and they laughed harder.

"Yes the only problem with that is Sammy knows never let someone tell me they don't care." SP grabbed an outfit before grinning and disappearing into the dressing room. _Who cares, leads to stupid. Stupid leads to worthless. And worthless leads to pain. Who cares are my absolute least favorite words because they get the ball rolling. And once that ball is moving_ it never stops. Thoughts like this ran through SP's head and she leaned against the door of the dressing room. Her eyes stung but she refused to cry, crying showed weakness, and she couldn't afford any weaknesses.

-ELAPSED TIME OF SEVERAL MORE MINUTES-

SP was helping Dani with the under part of a shirt when Sam's phone buzzed. Swapping the shirt for a tee they ran out. Sam was holding up the phone and the group crowded around it. The text said "Cool tees. But do you really want a boy's opinion?" then a confused emoticon. "Text him no we were just being nice." SP and Dani walked back in and continued fighting with the shirt. "Sammy musta warned him." Dani giggled as SP grunted and continued fighting with the shirt.

After they had moved on to the next store and they were waiting for Dani to come out, Sam's phone buzzed again. It was a text from Tucker that said they were going to one more store and if the girls wanted to meet in the food court. "Epic I suggest that idea." SP smiled and the other teens gave her a cock eyed stare. "Two things, no three. One I have majority teenage Danny DNA, I'm always hungry. Two I haven't eaten in like forever. Three don't stare at me." The teens nodded and texted back that it was a good idea. Dani walked out then and every nodded that she looked cool. _With all the staring they do I'm surprised they blink._ SP muttered to herself.

"So how about we hit up a shoe store then go for whatever meal this is supposed to be?" Valerie looked at SP and Dani, both nodded and Dani went to change. In the shoe store it took forever to find shoes that both girls agreed on. "Dude you wear a two you have to agree on something." Dani shook her head and SP's face lit up. She ran down an aisle and returned with two boxes. _Nowhere near normal but still your standard girls. The shoes have to look good to Dani and pass SP's inspection, ugh. We'll be here all night. _Valerie could tell where they were coming from but she was hungry and wanted to go eat already.

"On for running and one cuz well you're a girl." SP opened the first box, it held sneakers and the second held wedges. Dani hugged SP and grabbed the boxes.

"What about you? I mean you're a five you have to agree on something." SP sighed as Dani got up and returned with two boxes.

"Same thing as you said." SP opened the boxes and everyone smiled. Jazz's phone buzzed then and she read it aloud.

"Okay the boys sat down to eat. They got seafood." SP whipped around to look at Jazz.

"No tell them not to let Sammy eat any. He's allergic to shellfish, it makes his powers go crazy." SP pushed them to the counter where they quickly paid and she ran out. "See you there." SP took off running and the other four carried all the bags.

"She really cares about you two." Dani looked up at Jazz and smiled. Nodding she spoke.

"She likes you guys too. In her own way she really does. Just she doesn't relax much, don't take it personal. She was betrayed for being too quick to trust." Dani started waddling under the weight of the bags.

"Well that was Vlad. He's evil we're not like that." Dani turned to look at Valerie her small face grim.

"No not Vlad. It's not my place to tell you. It's her story she'll tell you when she wants to." Picking the bags up Dani started waddling again. The teens were shocked but followed the little girl._ No stupid, stupid, stupid! Man I'm a terrible little sister! I shouldn't've told them that! GAH why can't I get anything right? Maybe they'll blow it off and forget it. _Dani chided herself as they walked to the food court.

SP looked barely winded as she stood in front of the boy's table and grabbed Sammy's food. "If you're hungry there plenty of places around here." Tucker gestured around as SP shook her head.

"My baby bro is allergic to shellfish. Makes his powers go wonky. You haven't eat any right?" SP looked hopeful as she turned to Sammy.

"Nope we just sat down. Where're Sam and D and them?" SP set the food down away from Sammy as she laughed nervously.

"I ran here and left them at the shoe store, with probably a store's worth of bags. BRB." SP ran back the way she came. A few minutes later all the girls appeared carrying two bags each. Dani was only carrying one and SP had three. The girls set the bags down and went to order their food. Sam came back with a salad, Jazz had a hot dog and fries. Valerie had a burger, and SP carried three plates. Sitting she set a mac and chees in front of Sammy and chicken fingers in front of Dani. Both kids switched then clobbered their food.

"You like burgers?" SP looked at the last plate, on it was what looked like a burger.

"Tofu burger. I don't really like killing cows. I eat chicken, only meat I eat. So I'm not an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian but don't eat much meat. Just, we had one time in one house, this lady made the best baked chicken you'll ever taste. It was cool." SP's eyes lit up but then clouded over.

"I remember that, I liked the potatoes better." Sammy was shoveling fries into his mouth and SP moved the plate.

"More chew less shovel. You'll choke as fast as you're scarfing." SP bit her burger and peeled back the bread. "Anyone want a tomato?" Holding up the red fruitSP put the bun back on her burger and continued eating. Dani snatched it first and barely even chewed it.

"So when we finish eating you guys gonna go change?" SP set the burger down and nodded. Dani had abandoned the fork and was using her hands. "Use a fork." Danny passed her one and she frowned. Danny had to reframe from laughing as Dani pouted and used the plastic utensil.

"Nice catch. She doesn't like utensils that much. I don't blame her though." SP ate some fries and looked into the distance. Sammy continued eating his fries. "Eat the meat shortstop." SP wasn't looking but he started eating the chicken.

"So what do you guys wanna do when we leave here?" Jazz rubbed her arms and SP's eyes focused on something in the distance. Getting up SP frowned.

"How about not get arrested?" Everyone turned to see a police officer walking towards them. "This dude has had it out for me since I accidently got him fired. Look natural." SP bent and pretended to look through the closest bag. The man walked over. He was a burly, heavy-set kind of dude and he wore shades. His shirt had seen better days and had many food stains on it. He leaned one hand on the table and surveyed the little group.

"Hi, you kids hang here often?" The teens nodded and mumbled agreements. "Do you hang with murder suspects often?" SP's head snapped up and she gasped.

"I'm not a murder suspect. You just can't get over a little mistake." The police officer chuckled and SP glared. "Seriously dude at least get your facts straight!"

"So it is you. You admit to causing the accident that cost me my job?" SP crossed her arms and turned away.

"I have rights you know. I don't have to say anything. I plead the fifth." The cop laughed.

"I see you been studying your law books." SP didn't say anything. "You do realize I could arrest you."

"On what grounds. I ain't done anythin'." SP growled and stood up glaring at the cop.

"Stealing." A chair screeched as the burly man pulled it across the floor and sat down. SP growled.

"I haven't stole jack. You don't got no proof and no ground to search me on. It's the fourth amendment stupid. So good bye." SP gave a little wave and he got up grumbling. Sitting back down and eating her burger SP acted normal. "If you guys gawk over that, I probably shouldn't stay here. I've got people with a full out vendetta with me. He just has a petty grudge and needs to get over it. I'm protected by the fourteenth, he can't arrest me just cuz he got issues. But knowing him he'd find some dirt." Sticking her tongue out SP pushed her burger towards the kids.

"Aren't you hungry?" Valerie pointed as the kids attacked the fries.

"Well sure I'm always hungry, but I'm used to giving them whatever I don't feel like eating. Not like an' I'm not hungry any more' but more like an 'I'm used to eating just enough to keep from passing out'." SP set her head on her hands and watched the kids.

"Okay, I thought your brother was blind." Jazz gestured with a fry before eating it.

"In ghost form. He's got 20/20 as a human. Got total darkness in ghost." Sammy smiled a crooked smile at SP and she smirked.

"How does he fight?" Sammy turned to Danny and shrugged.

"He relays more on his hearing. I just don't like him fighting still. Classic big sister." Sammy and Dani cleaned off the fries and sat back. "Let's go change before you two are knocked out." SP grabbed two bags and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. The two kids followed her in a sort of dazed way.

"Hey Dani told us something interesting. She said that SP has been hurt before cuz she was too quick to trust. And it wasn't with Vlad." Valerie looked at the boys as SP and the kids emerged from the bathroom. "Dag, you change fast!"

"Considering that Paulina and Star were trying to find out what the best perfume combo would be, heck ya." SP gathered the trash and left to put it in the trash.

"Do you guys like my outfit?" Dani spun in a small circle and smiled. She had a long white shirt with a sketch panda face and navy blue leggings. Also she was wearing the hello kitty 1" wedges SP had picked out. Sammy had an ecto green shirt and dark green shorts with some camouflage sneakers.

"Ya you both look cool." Jazz smiled as Dani bent to look in a bag.

"Wait, how about now?" Dani stood up with a panda face beanie with little black ears in place of the missing red one.

"You look great Ellie." Dani frowned at Danny.

"Don't call me that. Sissy started that and I don't like it." Dani sat as SP returned. The older girl had a black tube top under a magenta and black cheetah pattern button up shirt. The magenta and black one was tied off at her belly button. She wore black skinny jeans, with a black belt that had magenta streaks running through it, tucked into the black sneakers/boots Dani had picked out. They had magenta laces and she had them tied all the way up.

"Are you gonna leave them black?" SP shook her head as Dani put the hood of the older girl's shirt up. The hood had pink sparkly little pooh shaped ears. SP adjusted it so it wasn't pushing her hair up and left it.

"I was hoping these shortstops would help me graffiti them. Get some mini sprayers and totally deck them out." The kids smiled and SP grinned.

"So ready to hit the road?" SP looked at them quizzically before shaking her head.

"We can't. Not with these two. Storm outside, and Shaggy and Scooby don't do storms." Both kids looked in the direction of the door and gasped as they saw the rain sheeting down. Both kids clobbered SP and she fell out her chair. "Hey careful. Trying not to get a concussion." Both kids latched onto her as she stood and rolled her eyes. To her, the sound of the rain hitting the roof was relaxing, yet it terrified the younger two beyond belief.

"So what to do now?" Valerie looked around as SP put her chair back on all fours, sat and moved the two kids to her lap.

"I know, let's go totally deck out my shoes." Everyone nodded in agreement and picked up some bags. SP walked over to a stroller thing, put both kids in and pushed it. They arrived at an arts and craft store, everyone grabbed an air brush and went to work. As they were leaving SP smiled. "The coolest part is they no longer match." Everyone looked, one had SP in red the other had a green ghost, both had random squiggles and words.

"Those shoes _are_ one of a kind." Sam agreed as SP admired them. _Likes to be unique, and reject the status quo. Yep this is my daughter._

"Do you like my ghost, or is it too obvious?" Dani looked at the ghost and SP smiled.

"Dude if they couldn't figure out Sam when only her eyes and color scheme changes. I'm sure no one will figure me out." Dani giggled as SP continued pushing the cart.

"So the storm's past let's go." Jazz pointed and everyone saw the wet pavement and finally noticed the eerie after storm silence. SP picked the kids out of the stroller like contraption and continued walking.

"So we flyin or walkin?" SP walked backwards to look at the teens. They shrugged and she pointed a hand at the bags. The bags shrunk till you could hold all of they in the palm of your hand. SP took off her backpack and put them in.

"Oh SP we saw this and thought of you." Tucker handed SP a black base backpack with magenta and ecto green splatters. She opened it and stuck her old backpack in.

"Thanks dudes. It's epically awesome." She fist bumped the two boys and picked her kids back up. "I could fly all of us. Come on trust me." SP looked hopefully at them. They shrugged, she fist pumped and ran outside. The teens followed and once they were out SP waved them over to a spot away from a camera. "Okay, I can do this." She held out her hands and a pink disk appeared under their feet. Closing her eyes they lift into the air. "Sorry but if you don't like speeds of at least 40 mph, find a different ride. I suggest you guys sit _and_ close your mouths." SP was sitting crisscross and the kids were standing holding their arms up.

"Cool." Tucker was on his stomach watching the passing scenery. Everyone else was staring out watching the sunset or the ground. Dani and Sammy had their eyes closed as they stood.

"This is beautiful." Sam leaned into Danny and sighed. The sunset was an explosion of purples, pinks, and oranges all swirling with black.

"Isn't it. I love when Sissy does this. We can just sit back and watch they clouds." Sammy opened his eyes then reached to touch the cloud they were under. Everyone was in awe at the beautiful scene as SP transformed. She didn't move just changed to her alter ego.

"What should we call your ghost form? People can be slow but two SP's appearing at the same time." Jazz let the scenario play out in everyone's mind. SP just continued holding up her hands with her eyes shut.

"Sami with one 'm' and an 'I'. BB can be Sammy with two and a 'y'. I mean there's Dani and Danny. So why not Sammy and Sami. So the question is what should we use as a last name? Phantom, or Spectral." SP's voice was relaxed as she spoke, making everyone else relax.

"Well your outfit says SP already and so does his." Jazz rubbed her arms and sighed.

"I like the way Spectral Sami sounds though. Also I have to change that, like you said people aren't _that_ stupid. What about you, BB, what do you wanna be?" Sammy turned to look at his sister before laying down on his stomach and watching the sunset.

"I like Sammy Phantom. I think I'll go with Phantom." SP nodded and Sammy sighed. "This is fun." Everyone chuckled at his simple way of stating it. Both of the younger kids transformed and Sammy stood back up.

"Now everyone might think Spectral and Phantom got together. Cuz if I act the same with a different name everyone will be able to figure out the kids are my sibs. Yet we'll have different last names. Then they'll figure in their thick headed way that you two are dating. Even then they won't figure out your secret identities." SP raised an eyebrow as the teens thought about this. It was true that if they connected SP to Sam and Sammy and Dani to Danny, then if the kids still acted like siblings. People were gonna think Phantom and Spectral were together. That wasn't so bad, hopefully none of the dirtier minds would voice their opinion of the kids.

"The sunset is beautiful tonight." Dani looked dreamily at the sunset. Really she just wanted to stop thinking about dating and think about something else.

"Hey I better be getting home now. See ya round." Valerie let her suit incase her and flew off. A few minutes later they arrived at Sam's house. SP fazed them through the roof and into the foyer.

"What do we do now?" Dani looked at SP as the trio changed back. SP picked both kids up and looked at the teens.

"Well it's like nine and you're like eight. So I suggest the idea of sleep. Everyone cool with that idea?" The teens nodded and SP smiled. "So what's the bunk arrangements?"

"Well, teenage boys in one room, teenage girls in another. You and your sibs wanna stay in a room with us or the boys?" Jazz pointed at the boys as the group started up the stairs. SP looked at the kids and both looked back at her.

"How about whichever room has more soft surfaces? They can share and I'm flexible." Both kids nodded and the group stopped at the top of the stairs. The girls stood to the left and the guys stood to the right.

"That would be the boys' room. They have a couch, armchair, and bed. You guys can go fight over who's on what surface." Sam waved a hand as she and Jazz started for her room. The kids looked at the boys and the boys looked at the kids. Both groups stayed like that for a few seconds before both took off down the hall. The kids made it into the room first and were happily sitting on the bed as the boys walked in. Both boys looked at each other before diving for the couch. Danny got the couch and Tucker sat down in the armchair. SP laid on the floor and everyone got comfortable. Sounds of slumber soon emanated from the room.

* * *

**Okay so there's chappie nine all done. I would've updated yesterday ****_but_**** Mama came home and need the computer. So please review they make my sibs stop playing Poptropica so much and my Mom give me an extra hour. These Author's notes were graciously typed by my twin Jason. R&R.  
Jason: I will come to your house if you don't review. And i'll bring our dog with us.  
P.S. Fuchsia's profile picture is not a picture of our dog! It's her friends cousin's dog.  
Alexa: Jason ****_SHUT UP!_**** Your voice is very annoying.  
Jason: Well then come at me! Come at me! Come on pint-size! *Alexa just jumped on Jason*  
Me *okay now i'm trying to pull them apart but with my hands all kinds of jacked it's very hard*  
Alexa: I'll quit pulling all the gold out his hair when you have ten total reviews. Til then let's hope Marco will loan him a hat!  
Jason: Girl! I will pull all that nappy fuzz you call hair out!  
Alexa: Who you callin nappy?! My hair lays way closer to flat than yours  
Me: Hey! We have the same hair so watch it!  
Alexa: Ya, but his doesn't lay flat. Your's does.  
Jason: ****_Please. _****Have you seen her in the morning?  
Me: That's it! *Okay i'm on top of Jason now and me and Alexa are pulling the fake gold out his hair*  
Jason: I'll pull the skittles out yo nappy head!  
Me: You did not just call me nappy? Dude at least i know what a comb is.  
Jason: Ya so why don't you use it!**

**Okay i was typing their arguament [cuz they sound funny don't they?] but this sounds like it's gonna get a bit violent and R rated so i'm gonna stop now -Lilith the awesome one**


	11. REAL 10: A doomed morning

**Hey faithless readers! These two chapters were giving me the absolute worst headache ever! I'm finally something resmebling satisfied so here. My wonderfully awesome twin who is so much better than me, wrote this. He insisted on Fuchsia Phantom (you'll understand later) and we cowrote the next one. So giving credit to his awesomeness. Well as usual if you wanna know the rest of my excuse for not updating read the rest of this, if you don't skip the bold. :D **

**Okay so you are the curious/nosy people. Instead of ten people in our house there are twenty. Our cousins are staying here because of something happening with their house. You people should be glad I didn't die from extreme exposure to bubblegum pink and perfume. I've had to share a room with six other teen range girls! Luckily the 'awesome better than girls' boys let me and Lexa take refuge with them. However not before two of my cousins got fat lips and black eyes. I still have jacked up wrists so i need someone to type. My obnox girl cuzs wouldn't so my awesome and underappreciated twin is typing. I'm sure you already figured that out though. Fuchsia Phantom was J's idea i'm not an egomaniac. (You'll understan when you read it) J helped me write this chapter and he is an actually cool brother. :D**

**There might be cursing in this. I don't own Danny Phantom only a dumb waiter in the MK bathroom.(SHH don't tell anyone)**

* * *

"Danny wake up, come on. You sleep deeper than the dead. Come on wake up." Danny was jolted awake when something landed on his chest. Opening his eyes and wiping the sleep from them he saw Dani. She was jumping up and down to wake him up.

"I'm up, I'm up." Danny rolled and fell off the couch. Sammy stood there and smiled down at the older halfa.

"Tucker wake up, come on. You sleep deeper than Danny. Come on wake up!" Dani was standing on the arm of the chair yelling at Tucker. When the teen didn't move she frowned and pulled him out of the chair by his feet.

"Who, huh, what just happened?" Tucker untangled himself from the blanket and glared at Dani. Dani stood next to him with her hands on her hips and a pouty expression.

"You wouldn't wake up." Dani pointed a hand in Tucker's face and he swatted it away. "Hey Sammy let's wake Sissy." Dani and Sammy start to walk over to the floor where SP had been sleeping when they heard a rumbling threat.

"Anyone who, jumps, yells at, or tries to wake me up any other way will seriously regret it." SP sat up and stretched. Her hair was sticking up in random places and she had a serious case of bedhead. Standing up she leaned over the top of the couch and saw the two teens on the floor. "I am a night creature, cursed with two hyperactive jellybeans." SP flipped over the couch and sat on it. Dani walked over and set her hands in SP's lap. SP wouldn't trade the kids for _anything_ but she wished they didn't insist on waking her up _so early_.

"Can we go wake up Sam and Jazz?" SP shrugged before floating over to the door. Poking her head through, she opened it and gestured that it was all clear. Dani and Sammy cautiously crept out and then the three of them went to Sam's room. Danny and Tucker shared a look before jumping up and going to watch the scene. Outside Sam's door they hesitated.

"We're just making sure that they're not hurting each other right?" Danny gripped the knob and Tucker nodded agreement.

"Of course. We're making sure that they're being safe and not say spying on them." Both boys nodded and opened the door. Inside they saw Jazz and Sam still sleep in the bed. SP was floating crisscross above the bed near the ceiling and the two younger halfas were crouching next to the bed. Dani looked at Sammy before they jumped onto the bed and started jumping and dancing.

"Wakey, wakey, nice and shaky. It's morning, it's morning it's time to wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on you sleepyheads! WAKE! UP!" Dani and Sammy were dancing and singing their wake up song as Sam threw a pillow at them. Both kids dodged and both girls ducked their heads under pillows. "It's the morning, stop being boring! Wakey, wakey, it's time for cakey!" Jazz threw another pillow at them and they continued dancing and singing off key.

"You _soooo_ don't need more sugar." Jazz hissed and ducked under the covers. Dani and Sammy ignored her and continued their song and dance.

"Why is it that there's not one other night owl in this family? I'm only asking for one other who doesn't want to wake me up at sunrise. Is that too much to ask?" Sam sat up and glared at the dancing kids. "One person who hates the morning sun as much as me." Sam leaned back down and held a pillow over her head. _Why do they have to be morning kids? Why Clockwork why?_

"Well now that you're awake. Get up, get up. It's time to start a brand new day! Get up, get up. Got to put out the hay." Dani and Sammy started their get up song and the girls groaned. "Sammy this isn't working. Time for plan B." Dani looked at Sammy and he nodded. Both kids stood at the end of the bed and yanked the cover off. Both girls sat up and glared. "Would you look at the time? Gotta go." Dani grabbed Sammy and flew up as both girls lunged at them.

"Sam I completely understand your desire for another night owl. You haven't lived with them your whole life. Just don't kill the annoying energizer bunnies. That wasn't one of their worst ways to wake you up." SP surrounded the kids in an ecto bubble and looked down at Sam. Sam sighed before plopping onto the bed. _Actually this might actually be their worse but trying to be positive._

"You two had better not wake me up like that tomorrow." Dani rolled her icy eyes as SP popped the bubble. "SP I feel bad for you." SP nodded and floated closer to the bed. Both kids landed on their feet. "How about breakfast?" Sam sat up and started for the door SP floated behind her. Jazz was behind SP and the kids were cheering behind Jazz.

"Ya, food. Woo-Hoo!" Dani pumped her fists in the air and Sammy copied her.

"Shush. Do you want Sam's parents to find us?" SP turned to look at them and they were silent. "Exactly. We have to be quiet and not let them find us." SP cocked an eyebrow and they silently walked next to her.

"Sissy, is tat a game, we can' wet Sam's mommy and daddy see us?" Sammy looked at his oldest sister as she picked him up.

"Sure. If Sam's mommy and daddy see you then you lose. So don't let them see you." Both kids looked excited and the teens looked at SP. SP shrugged and Dani grabbed her hand.

"I bet I'll win. I'm more sneakier than Sammy. He's not very sneaky." Dani looked up at SP and the skinny girl shrugged.

"I don't know. You might be sneakier but he's quieter. They can't hear you either. I'd say you both have a fair chance." SP looked down at Dani and Dani frowned. The small group walked into the kitchen and SP set Sammy down in a chair at the table and Dani sat next to him. Walking back to the four teens she was met with a few stares. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Those two are mega competitive they'll do anything to beat each other. I don't think we have to worry about them. Back to the matter of food. The only things I can cook, without totally destroying them would be waffles, brownies and sandwiches. Seriously I think I got your mom's cooking gene. Well _I _can manage instant microwave stuff. I can make a perfect recipe but touching the actually food and it's totally _disgusting._" SP looked at Danny and Jazz. Both shrugged and SP rolled her eyes. She could tell by their expressions they were trying to come up with a defensive come back but were coming up blank.

"Thanks for the heads up. Now we know to ultimately keep you away from cooking utensils." SP gave Sam a cheesy grin accompanied by a thumbs-up and the latter chuckled. "What do you guys suggest for breakfast?" Sam was met with blank stares and shrugs.

"I suggest pancakes and fruit. Preferably not apples. I've had enough apples to last a light-year." Dani stood on her chair and looked at the teens. She had one foot on the chair and the other on the edge of the table. Her left hand was on her hip and her right was held up as if holding a sword.

"Sit down. You might fall. I like D's idea. Anyone else suggest pancakes and a fruit that's not apples." SP turned back to look at the teens. Dani sat down on her knees and the teens shrugged. "Normal humans are weird. All you do is shrug, sigh, and stare. Come on talk, use words. We were gifted with speech for a reason." SP floated higher and looked down at them. Looking down she lowered to just a few inches off the ground. _I've got to stop doing that. Stupid emotions so hard to control._

"Thank you for enlightening us on the habits of normal teenagers. I suggest the idea of pancakes and a non-apple fruit." Danny sighed and looked down at SP. SP looked back up at him before floating over to sit next to Dani.

"As I told you guys already. I'm a crap cook. So you guys can cook the pancakes. I know, these two haven't showered yet. So we'll go do that and come back. Knowing these two you'll have to keep our food warm." SP grabbed both kids' wrists as they pulled away from her. Dani was pushing against her and Sammy went limp. "Dude you're freakin light I can still carry you." Sammy started struggling and SP seemed unfazed as the two kids pulled against her.

"You want some help?" Jazz looked at SP and the latter shrugged. Danny snickered and stage whispered to Tucker.

"Those two have no clue what they're getting into." Tucker nodded and both of them snickered. Dani stopped struggling and looked at Jazz.

"I might be small but I can still take you. There's no way you could get _me_ _to_ _shower_." SP looked at Jazz and Jazz nodded. SP half tossed half pushed Sammy to Jazz and the redhead held him. SP picked up Dani and neither of the smaller could escape. Dani turned to Sammy with a worried gleam in her eyes. "Sammy, I've got a wicked bad feeling about this." Sammy nodded as the two were carried out of the room. Danny and Tucker completely busted out laughing then.

"Man those two have no idea what they just got into." Sam leaned against the counter and watched as the boys laughed. "Okay dudes. Considering Jazz is helping SP those kids'll probably be in there for like twenty minutes. So let's get dressed then come back and make breakfast." Sam started to walk out and the boys nodded. Both were still laughing as they went up the stairs to change. When the three came back down they still heard noise coming from the bathroom so they set about cooking. Sam had on a purple no sleeve that exposed her midriff and a black leather vest, with black skinny jeans that had purple stars up the sides. Danny had on a red shirt with a white lightning bolt and blue jeans. Tucker had on blue jeans and a black shirt with a yellow dead smiley face (A/N. You know two X's for eyes and their tongue hanging out their mouth) None of the teens had socks or shoes on and you could hear their feet sticking to the tile.

"Man so not fair. I forgot I had hidden this shirt here. _There's a _reason_ I hid it_." Tucker pointed at the shirt and Sam turned to scowl at him.

"Do you remember who gave you that shirt?" Sam leaned one hand on her hip and looked at Tucker. Tucker frowned and messed with his PDA. Completely oblivious to the glare Sam directed at him.

"No. I just know that I hate it and hid it here so I'd never have to wear it. Probably told the person I lost it." Tucker grabbed the mix out of the cabinet and Danny grabbed the eggs. Tucker was looking at his PDA and had a pouty kind of face, completely worthy of Dani. Danny snickered as Sam hit Tucker across the back of the head.

"It was me stupid. You told me you liked it. It's not totally goth it has yellow on it." Tucker's jaw dropped and he started stuttering apologies. "Chill out Foley. That's from when you were going goth. I figured you didn't like it." Tucker's jaw dropped again as Sam started mixing the batter. A smirk on her face revealing she was enjoying his frustration.

"Man that's just cold." Tucker frowned and Sam flicked some batter at him. He ducked and she stuck her tongue out.

"Guys stop before we have a food war on our hands. Then SP'll start talking about how crazy normal humans are again. Besides we're older so we need to set a good example." Danny held up his hands as Sam flicked some batter at him. He ducked and when he looked up Sam was just mixing as if nothing had happened. "You're really bullheaded, you know that right?" Danny set the butter on the counter and looked at Sam. Sam stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. No more than you are." Sam cocked an eyebrow and Danny rolled his eyes. Tucker shook his head and went back to his PDA.

"I'd call you lovebirds, but now you're _dating_. So it doesn't hold the same flair." Sam frowned and threw a handful of flour at Tucker. Tucker soon disappeared in a 'poof' as the cloud of the fine white powder surrounded him. Danny grabbed Sam's hands and looked in her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it? Never mess with a girl when she's in a kitchen. Seriously." Sam huffed as Danny rolled his eyes. "You've heard me I've warned him on numerous occasions." Sam looked at Danny and the latter sighed. "Dude, either kiss me or let me go so I can finish breakfast." Danny sighed and let go of Sam's hands. The cheeky grin on her face revealing that she really hadn't minded him holding her hands, she could phased away if had actually had an issue with it.

"You're very bullheaded. You know that Sammy." Danny looked at his girlfriend and she sighed.

"Okay can we get back to breakfast?" Tucker was dusting off his shirt over the trash can. Sam rolled her eyes as she poured some batter onto the pan.

"You're the master flipper. So come master flip. It's the agreement. Danny gets the ingredients, I mix, you flip, and everyone eats." Sam sat down as Tucker grumbled and stood next to the pan. "Don't call me Sammy, we already have a Sammy." Danny rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sam. Sammy came running in then. He had soap in his hair and only green boxers on. "Speak of the devil."

"Sabe me. See's twying to wass my haiw." Sammy ran under the table as SP came running in. She rolled her eyes and stood next to the table. Grabbing Sammy she sighed.

"Dude you left a trail of bubbles. And it's not that bad. You had a dead spider in your hair. Who knows what else is in it." SP carried him back out still nagging about how it wasn't that bad. Sam laughed as soon as they heard a door slam.

Sam fell back in her chair cuz she was laughing so hard. Danny offered a hand and Sam took it. About ten minutes later, after Tucker had managed to make a stack of only slightly burned pancakes, the kids and Jazz walked back in. Dani had on a long sleeve royal blue shirt with 'KIDS ROCK' in red and blue jeans. Sammy now had on a long sleeve light green shirt that had 'Taking over the world sounds like fun…But also like too much work' in orange words, and dark green corduroys. Jazz had on black skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder shirt with 'don't hate I'm so cute' in pale pink and a teal denim vest on top. SP had on a fuchsia long sleeve shirt that with 'who needs boys I'm a _girl_' in black and naturally cuffed jean capris.

Dani's black hair was just like Danny's and fell in messy layers down to the top of her jeans. She also had the bang that barely covered her right eye and came to the tip of her left. Sammy's light brown hair was shaggy and came to his chin. He also had a bang that covered the tips of his eyes. SP's black hair was more like Sam's and fell in waves to a bit past her elbows. They saw her hair was the length as Dani was tall. She had a long bang that covered the entire right side of her face. Sammy had brilliant indigo eyes that almost looked black. Dani had the same sapphire orbs as Danny and they were full of curiosity and mischief. SP had eyes that seemed the exact cross between Danny and Sam. Her eyes were predominantly amethyst but icy blue swirled through out and there was extra blue on both edges of her irises.

Now that they weren't dirt covered they could tell the kids had been in the sun for a while. Dani was the palest, a slight mocha color. SP and Sammy were more of a cross between toffee and caramel.

"How long was that? Felt like thirty to forty." SP sat down and looked at the two teens. Dani disappeared upstairs and came back down wearing her panda beanie. Sammy smelled his hair then gagged. "Dude your hair could've put feet, gym shorts, and a football locker room to shame. This is a huge improvement." SP leaned back in the chair and Dani frowned. Tucker set the plate and syrup on the table.

"Dig in, they're only slightly burnt." Tucker sat down and both kids started to reach for the plate.

"Come on dudes. We have _some_ manners." SP handed a plate to eat of them and they used forks to put the pancakes on their plate. Both were about to smother theirs in syrup when SP grabbed the bottles. "Two things, one if you pour let everyone else pour first so that we get _something_. Second no way am I letting you two pour anything that consists of sugar." Handing the bottles to the teens the kids pouted. Danny and Tucker smother theirs and SP rolled her eyes. "Great job setting an example dudes." Jazz, Sam and SP poured fair amounts and then SP poured fair amounts on the kids.

"Tat's not faiw Sissy. You wet tem pouw teiw own. But not us." Sammy pouted and SP put a hand to her forehead.

"Okay BB. They are older than me. I can't boss them around. Also when they bounce off the walls I don't have to deal with it." SP pointed her fork at the boys in question and they stuck their tongues out at her. "As a third conversation topic, you two already act like you're on a sugar high. It's like you never pour gasoline on a fire, which is actually really fun. Never give you two lots of sugar." SP pointed at them with her fork and they sighed before eating their pancakes. The teens were exasperated as SP stated the fact so simply.

"So moving the focus away from the eating habits of little kids, do you guys like astronomy?" SP's head thunked to the table as Sammy's eyes lit up. Jazz's eyes widened and she wondered what exactly the answer to her question would be.

"I wove astomony! Aw the twinkedy staws and comets and aw tat coow stuff." SP picked her head up and continued eating as Sammy continued his monologue about the night sky. After everyone had finished and Sammy stopped SP glared at Jazz.

"Never mention a-s-t-r-o-n-o-m-y again. He can go on forever, unless you intend to listen to the whole thing next time. Don't mention it. That was only a fraction of his speech." Jazz's eyes widened as SP nodded.

"So what do you guys want to do know?" Tucker set his PDA on the table and looked around the room. SP straddled the chair and leaned her head back onto the table. Dani looked at her then mimicked the action, which Sammy in turn mimicked. "Dag, you guys do look a lot alike." SP rolled her eyes as her eyes flashed green. "Am I the only one here who thinks she got Sam's temper?" Lasers shot from SP's eyes but when they looked at her she was staring at the ceiling.

"Don't look at me. They flash I haven't mastered lasers yet, though I do have the ability. Must've fired on their own. Oh well can't blame me if I can't control it." SP tried to shrug but the position she was in wouldn't allow it and the teens rolled their eyes. "How about we play Doomed? I've always wanted to play and I hear Sam here is the best of the best." Sam blushed and the other teens nodded. "Epic." SP stood up and looked at them expectantly. Everyone walked down to the basement and they turned on the screen. _So she _is_ an actual kid, that or she just really loves video games_, Jazz thought.

"Wat's Doomed?" Sammy looked at the screen as SP picked him up. He had put extra emphasis on the 'oo' making him sound like The Box Ghost.

"A virtual reality game that is ghost compatible, but you have to be physically ten or older to go in. We're going to play and Sam is the best player ever." SP set Sammy down on the couch and sat next to Sam. Dani sat next to SP and Danny sat next to Sam. Tucker grabbed the controllers and gave one to Danny and Sam respectively. "You don't play?" SP pointed and the redhead in question shook her head. Jazz refused to participate in such a violent display of the power of opposable thumbs.

"Okay so let's create a character for you. We won't need the headset till later." Sam set the headset on the floor and SP rolled her eyes.

"Okay we could do it the long boring way or we could do it the easy way. Come on, what's the worst that could happen. If you die you get shot out of the game at breakneck speeds and nothing in here could actually hurt me." SP looked at Sam and Sam looked at Danny.

"She does have a point. How about I'll go in with you and we'll do a trial run?" SP fist pumped and stood up. In a flash her clothes had changed to her ghost outfit, her hair turned silver and her eyes turned green. SP's hair was now more like Danny's she had a messy bang that barely covered her left eye and the tip of her right. Also it fell in messy layers down to her skirt top. Sam stood and let the black ring travel over her as SP flew into the screen. "Man she's peppy."

Sam flew in and they watched as the purple and black creature with her half ponytail appeared. Next to it a smaller figure appeared. It wore a skin tight black suit with fuchsia wires running through it. FP was created out of the fuchsia wires on her chest. A fuchsia utility belt was tilted at an angle and held dual swords and a staff. It had ecto green boots and gloves with a black helmet with a fuchsia tinted visor. The only distinguishable feature was the silver hair coming from the top of the helmet. SP's hair was in two ponytails on the very top of her head and came out of holes in the top of the helmet. She resembled a black and fuchsia bunny.

"Nice. Anyway I could get this outfit in the real world?" SP admired the outfit as she pulled the helmet off. Her hair stayed in the ponytails and they saw two black and fuchsia striped ponytail holders. A blast hit the end of her hair and she whipped around. An ogre stood there holding a blaster. "Okay dude. I may not like having such long hair but no way am I letting _you_ cut it." SP put the helmet back on and jumped on the ogre. When she finally stepped away he was little more than scrambled pixels, he disintegrated and a portal appeared. "Let's go." SP waved a hand and ran through. Sam followed closely behind as they stood on the bridge.

"What's the FP stand for? I figured you'd do SP." SP giggled and gestured at the outfit as a truck started barreling across the bridge.

"No silly I'm the Fuchsia Phantom. Cuz Fuchsia is my favorite color, besides Fuchsia Phantom sounds like a cool video game name. Also SP is my real name, no one ever uses their real names." With that SP jumped up and over the truck landing in a crouch on the other side. Sam phased through and SP sighed. "If you wanna do it the easy way." Both characters ran through the portal as two figures joined them.

"Hey Fuchsia. Nice moves." FRYERTUCK complimented as ropes fell from the air. SP grabbed her swords and started slicing through them.

"Help me! There's like a million of them." SP swung as the others started destroying them their own ways. The samurai's having found their ropes cut jumped from where ever they were coming from. SP abandoned the ropes and engaged one in combat. It was a lot larger than her yet she was winning. She lit up the swords with ecto energy and started slicing through the competition. "Ya! This is an epic workout!" SP jumped over a rock and swung, an ecto wave firing from her sword. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and felt invigorated. Her breath came in hot puffs and she wished the visor had a windshield wiper cuz hers was fogging up.

"Little help here." Tucker was using his blaster to push against the weight of a giant samurai. SP flipped over and swung, the wave destroying the samurai in a swirl of red pixels.

"Ya this is cool." SP fist pumped and ran through the newly appeared portal. The others quickly followed and they stood facing a giant spider. The giant orange and black spider fired web at them. SP lunged knocking Tucker and Danny away, she got hit and the web lit with electricity. Pulling the sticky substance off of her she growled. "Dude if I find one hint of web in my hair you are so dead!" SP flew at it, using her staff to knock it down. She landed on her feet near Danny and Tucker. Danny was awed, SP was an amazing fighter. She was barely using her powers so he couldn't imagine fighting her if she _did_ us them.

"Thanks Fuchsia that was a close one." GHOSTBOY blasted the spider and only resulted in drawing it's attention. The large arachnid charged and again SP knocked them out of the way. Crouching, the spider ran right over her and spun looking for its target.

"Okay. You two _dudes_ stay out of the way. It's time for a little girl power. Chaos left right swish combo." SP looked at Sam and Sam nodded. Sam ran and drew its attention to the left, and SP flew in from the right firing waves of ecto energy before using the swords to spear the spider right down the middle. It disappeared in an explosion of orange and black pixels and SP high fived Sam before both of them walked over to the boys. "What was it you guys were saying about girls playing video games?" SP helped the boys to their feet as the portal appeared. Running through she ran into a power box. "Woah! What's going on?" SP was lifted into the air and surrounded by a flash of light. When it disappeared she looked slightly different.

Her utility belt now had a blaster and a pistol; she had wrist gauntlets with many buttons. Her FP was replaced with just a flaming fuchsia F and her boots were white. "Nice you got an upgrade." SP high fived Danny as a new player appeared. PHANTOMDESTROYER wore red full body armor that resembled a certain huntress's suit and a red helmet with black tint. They also held a large blaster. They put up their visor up and they saw it was Valerie.

"Hey guys. Who's the newbie?" Valerie held her helmet under one arm and SP grinned behind her visor.

"I'm Fuchsia Phantom. Best _newbie_ you'll ever meet and also the perfect example of girl power. The coolest new player this game as ever seen. And okay I've spent _way_ too much time around Technus." SP held out a hand in a sweeping bow and Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Hey SP." SP took off her helmet and rolled her eyes. Valerie smirked despite the glare from the small girl. SP didn't realize to an experienced player she looked like a weak newbie. Yet Valerie had a feeling that SP would prove she was new to _this_ game but an experienced fighter none the less.

"Hello _Valerie_ what's the point of having a cool video game alias if people don't use it. I'm bunny haired Fuchsia. Seriously what's with this hairstyle?" SP pulled the ends of her ponytails which still came to her shoulders. Everyone laughed as a blast was heard. With a roll of her eyes SP held up a hand and caught the blast. "Too many random people who don't know what they're doing." Holding up her blaster she shot the origin of the blast and they disintegrated in a swirl of pixels. "Let's beat this level already." SP replaced her helmet and charged favoring her swords to the blasters. IN THE NEXT LEVEL. "Hello I've been saving your stupid butts all day and you won't help me!" SP ducked a blast and it went over her head. She was being chased by a giant pink teddy bear, with a gun.

"No, you seem to be handling yourself fine." CHAOS laughed and SP jumped over a root. Grabbing a heart she crushed it and grew a little bigger. "Well now you're a quarter of his height instead of a fifth." SP fired at the bear with her blaster but nothing worked.

"Why the frick did they put a _stupid_ _TEDDY BEAR_ in a video game like this!? It's contradicting!" She ducked into a building and the others just watched. The teddy bear followed her in and the building exploded soon after. SP was blown out and crashed on the ground near them. She looked like every cartoon character after an explosion. "I hate you guys." She stood and stretched as the portal appeared. They walked through and SP thought it was really fun to play _in_ the game.

"What happened to nothing could hurt you?" GHOSTBOY poked a finger in her face and FUCHSIA PHANTOM grabbed it. She bent his finger and he moaned. "I cave, I cave, just don't break my finger." SP released the finger as a troll grabbed her from behind. Elbowing the troll in the stomach she swung her staff.

"Tot not in the mood jerk! Nor are you my type." The troll disintegrated and SP continued walking. "What's the goal of level seven?" SP took off her helmet and wiped a hand across her forehead. PHANTOMDESTROYER shrugged and CHAOS smirked.

"You'll see." GHOSTBOY shared a look with CHAOS before a giant rock creature erupted from the ground. He had lava coming out of his head.

"Okay I blame you for these next sentences. Hey you stupid hothead! You need to _chill_ _out_!" SP fired a wave of energy from her staff and it sliced the rock in half. It split and lava rocks fell from the sky.

"She got your witty banter, how wonderful." Tucker grumbled as SP blasted everyone back. They all fell on their butts as she caught a lava rock. Throwing it aside she removed the helmet. Setting it down, she caught and threw aside all the rocks coming their way. When the last of the rocks fell she sighed and sat down.

"You guys are very unobservant. Seriously those things were about to hit you. I know it's just a game but your characters woulda been blasted back to level one." SP jerked a thumb over her shoulder and removed her gloves. Her hands had burns forming from the rocks on them but she quickly replaced the gloves and stood.

"Okay thanks Fuchsia." GHOSTBOY grumbled and SP disappeared into the newly appeared portal. Again she ran right into a power box. When the light cleared this time she looked different still. Her ponytails changed to black and fuchsia candy cane stripes, her boots and gloves turned to black leather and her wrist gauntlets expanded to show more buttons. Her helmet changed to black sunglasses with fuchsia tint. A blaster fell into her hands but she tossed it to Tucker.

"Take this Newbie!" An array of blasts fired and SP just side stepped. Turning to face the attacker she saw a nerdy blonde haired boy. Holding out her staff she glared at him.

"Who you callin' a newbie!? I can kick your scrawny butt from here to Toledo!" SP flipped behind him and brought her staff down on his head. He disappeared in a swirl of pixels. "Just cuz I have the newbie outfit doesn't mean I fight like one." SP traded out her staff for her swords and walked ahead. "I don't see what's so hard about this game." Stabbing the player that jumped in front of her she sighed.

"Well when using ghost enhancements it is easier." FRYERTUCK monotone as SP whirled around pointing the hilt of her sword in his face. How dare he accuse her of cheating? No one in the group knew but she had been part of and helped Danny defeat Dan. She never cheated because she didn't like the idea of the ones she loved getting hurt.

"Dude the only thing I've done is charge my weapons with ecto energy. I've barely flown, and I haven't used invisibility _or_ intangibility. You people are very unobservant. I only came in so that I could get the real experience, not _to cheat_. I know how well cheating has worked out for people in this group before." SP glared at Tucker before spinning on her heel and walking into the mini mart. When she came out she was slightly bigger and had a black sash that held more weapons. "Like my new toys?" SP threw a bomb and a player disintegrated.

"What'd you find in there?" PHANTOMDESTROYER pointed as the mini mart exploded. SP smirked and started walking again. "You're not gonna tell us?" SP shook her head as the ground under her cracked. Back flipping away a flower sprung out of the hole. It opened and more flowers appeared. SP swung her swords at the roots and one grabbed her.

"Now would be a good time for you guys to do something." SP called as the plant waved her around. "I am so going home and eating a salad. How you like dat?" SP's head disappeared into the plant and soon the whole thing turned into scattered pixels. Pulling some pellets out of her sash she threw them into the main plant. The plant swallowed them and exploded. "I'm the only one really playing here." SP turned to look at the virtual teens with her hands on her hips and they shrugged. She wondered if she should step back, maybe she was being a glory hound and the teens didn't know how to join in.

"Well you're good at it. We don't want to get in your way." SP rolled her eyes and walked through the portal realizing they were using her to get through the game. When the others walked through they saw SP halfway across the lava river. She did a handspring as the rock she had been standing on sunk. She continued flipping and jumping till she stood on a solid island about three quarters of the way across.

"Come on you sissies. It's easy!" SP floated crisscross and watched them. _She must not realize how ridiculous she sounds,_ Sam thought to herself. "FYI those rocks are pressure sensitive so you might want to plan ahead." SP pointed as PHANTOMDESTROYER began flipping and jumping from rock to rock. She got stuck on a rock with nowhere to go. "Jump quick!" SP pointed as a rock surfaced. Valerie quickly continued flipping till she stood on the rock with SP.

"Careful. Those rocks fall and reappear quickly." Valerie called. SP turned upstream and saw a huge wave of lava coming towards them.

"Move your butts now! TIDAL WAVE COMING!" SP pointed as she flipped to the bank where they were. "Dudes follow right on my heel." SP started jumping and the others followed a rock behind her. They landed on the other bank just as the wave crashed.

"How'd you know what rocks would stay up long enough for us to all jump?" Tucker looked at SP and she smiled. SP stood up and grinned. She squeezed her hair and swiped a hand across her forehead.

"Bad memory too. I told you guys I know almost everything. I can calculate and figure out possible outcomes and act accordingly. It's the ultimate cheat code." SP ran into the portal and the teens sighed. IN THE NEXT LEVEL. "Okay if you guys don't help me I will destroy you." SP ran past them as an army of teddy bears and flowers came charging.

"Ya I think you'll need help here." SP rolled her eyes at GHOSTBOY and he chuckled. Just as a spider hit him sideways. He heard ringing in his ears as his head met a rock. Ever since he had gone in he felt a connection to his avatar luckily he didn't take any real damage. Only stunning things like ringing ears and temporary paralysis.

"That is why you don't get cocky." SP flipped over him and speared the spider. She began slicing off the heads of the bears and bombing the flowers. Ducking and weaving everyone thought she looked graceful; she dove and swung with such ease. "Get your stupid butts moving!" Everyone was snapped out of their trance as SP was blasted. She shattered in pixels but reformed in the air. Coming down on the head of the bear that had shot her she covered it's eyes and ran it into another one. Slicing both their heads off she jumped in the same fluid motion.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" FRYERTUCK was holding onto a tree branch as the bears jumped trying to reach him.

"You just stay there and try not to get killed." SP waved a hand and swung killing another flower. "WOO-HOO!" Throwing a disk out of her sash five bears exploded. After about ten minutes. SP stood on the chest of a bear holding her swords over her head. "YA, WOO-HOO! WHO'S THE MAN, I'M THE MAN! YA WOO-HOO!" SP jumped down and into the portal.

"That girl is going power crazy. Maybe something in level eleven will get her to chill out." Sam pointed as they walked through. SP was riding on a giant teddy bear as it tried to reach her but it's arms were too short. Crashing the bear into the spider she jumped. A hole opened and she fell into it. The blonde nerd she had shot earlier stood there looking smug.

"Ha I have vanquished the Fuchsia Phantom. HA, HA, all hail me." The nerd swung his hands over his head as CHAOS blasted him. He disintegrated and they reopened level zero.

"Woah, level zero. Ya know it's actually kinda cool in here. If it weren't for the creepy eternal darkness and the fact that it's escape proof it would make an epic bedroom." SP was standing looking around the black hole and the virtual teens rolled their eyes. "You guys gotta kill me. I can't fly out and no way can you guys reach me. One of you has to shoot me, then duck when I come shooting out of the TV." SP looked up at them and FRYERTUCK took aim. He shot and SP disappeared in a swirl of black and fuchsia pixels. BACK IN THE REAL WORLD. SP shot of the TV and collided with the back wall. "Ouch." SP monotone and the teens looked over the couch at her. She slid down the wall and rubbed her head. Dani jumped over the couch and stood next to SP.

"Man that was epic! You were kicking major virtual butt! I can't wait till I'm old enough to go in. You said ten, right?" Dani was practically vibrating as Sam phased out and changed back. Sam walked around the couch and crouched next to SP. "OMG! You were epic too! Your character was awesome lookin! OMG you've got to show me how to play! When I'm ten." Dani pouted when she realized that, according to SP, she was still too young to play. _Thank goodness for childish ability to be so gullible, _SP thought.

"You okay?" Sam helped SP to her feet and SP rubbed her head.

"I was just shot out of a TV at ninety miles an hour, across ten feet. I wish the room was longer wouldn't've hurt so much. I think I'll survive though." SP stumbled over and sat on the couch. Sam sat next to her and gasped. "Ignoring the gasp. They're nothing." SP moved her hands away from Sam and Danny coughed.

"Here's an FYI for you_,_ never downplay them once she's seen them." SP rolled her eyes as Danny stage whispered.

"Well it's your guys' fault if you coulda just been observant and seen the stupid rocks. _I_ wouldn't've had to catch them and save your stupid virtual butts." SP pointed at, Danny, Tucker, Valerie and Sam in turn. "So busy sayin I got Danny's 'witty' banter you didn't see the giant lava rocks." SP put air quotes around witty and Danny looked indignant.

"I happen to think I'm very witty, thank you very much." Danny stuck his tongue out at her and Sammy laughed. Jazz watched the interaction and thought they really did look like a family. A goofy, 'daughter is the actual head' kind of family but a family none the less.

"Well hate to break it to you but you just aren't. Besides I probably took more damage hitting that wall than catchin those rocks." SP pointed at the wall and Sam grabbed her hand. With a straight face Sam brought her hand down on SP's. "Ya hello, that frickin hurt!" SP pulled her hand away from Sam and the latter looked smug.

"I warned ya." Danny stage whispered as SP glared at Sam. Sam pulled SP to her feet and over to the counter. Pulling a first aid kit from in the cabinet she rinsed SP's hand. SP sighed as Sam put some kind on salve on her hands then wrapped them. SP hated to be injured it showed weakness, and weakness led to people trying to control and manipulate you, which had happened more times than she cared to admit.

"Okay you done?" SP bobbed from foot to foot as Sam nodded. "Great, I hate burns. They take too long to heal. Though these were only second degree so they should heal fairly fast." SP admired her hands before flying through the ceiling. When she came back through she had on black fingerless leather gloves that came to her elbows. "Don't look at me like that. I don't feel like flashing Band-Aids okay." SP sat back down on the couch as they turned on the TV. The teens were slightly stunned. Here was a little girl who said 'second degree burn' the way most people say 'calluses'

"Hey. I'm hungry. I, unlike my dear big sister, can cook. May Sammy and I go make lunch?" Dani looked at the group of older people. SP shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I'm game to watch them and make sure they don't say burn down your kitchen. Besides we can just make sandwiches." Dani crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Ya, sweetheart, you're the one that burned down half a house. No way am I leaving you alone in a kitchen. Sammy you're too young to count because I highly doubt you would do much better." Dani was shocked her sister had such little faith in her, but then memories came flooding back and she felt bad for thinking like that. Her sister was just a little over protective and was using that incident as an excuse to be near them.

"Fine." Dani grumbled and she crossed her arms. Sammy looked at her then mirrored the action.

"How do we know you guys won't bolt? You _dear SP_ are the one who always threatens to bolt." SP had a mischievous grin on her face as she stood and walked over to Sam.

"Ah dear friend Sam, this is where I'm supposed to say trust me. Yet with my track record those words would be a waste. More so I wonder how you guys have access to so few powers. You can't use Telepathy or Location what can you guys do?" SP looked at Sam and Danny, both shrugged and she raised an eyebrow. "Okay how about this? If we don't come back in fifteen minutes I'll send Sammy with a message other than that you must trust us. Not me, trust the shortstops cuz they like you guys. Me well, you guys is en-ter-tainin'." SP shrugged her shoulders and Sam mirrored the action. SP gave a devious grin and the teens got the feeling they had seen the grin before but couldn't place it.

"Fine fifteen. If we don't see anything from you we'll come up there and if we don't see you upstairs. We'll hunt you down and bring you back." SP rolled her neon eyes as she changed back. Her hair had stayed in the ponytails but her messy bang covered her face again and they were black instead of striped. Sam grinned and everyone immediately knew that the two _had_ to be related. SP's grin was a more mischievous version of Sam's and Sam's held a bit more danger.

"Okay. We'll see ya'll in fifteen or less. Come on shortstops." SP floated over to and up the stairs with the kids following her. The teens went back to watching TV but had a timer set. Dani surveyed the kitchen before she started buzzing around like a hyperactive bee looking for ingredients.

* * *

**I'm going to post another chapter today because this is actually chapter ten a and the next is part b. I just seperated it because it helped my writer's block.  
Gabrella: Shut up Carmen! Let me do you're makeup!  
Fuchsia: Gabby my name isn't Carmen for the ninty-eighth time! Also i'll sooner punch Sammy.  
Gabrella: What who's Sammy? let me just paint you're nails!  
Alexa: Only lameos don't know who Sammy is! GEt away from us!  
*Fuchsia and Alexa are running from GAbby now*  
Fuchsia: Wait we're better fighters why're we running?  
Alexa: Mama said she'd erase your story if we got in another fight.  
Fuchsia:Right. DOwn boys DOWN!  
*The girls just climbed in the other dumbwaiter (there's two) and us awesome boys rescued them.  
Fuchsia: Lock the door, lock the shaft! Battle stations BOYS!  
Okay this is awesome we've hidden me and the laptop and everyone is armed with either a nerf blaster or a bat.  
MArsha: I'll tell Auntie if you boys don't cough up Carmen and Alexa  
Fuchsia: MY name ain't Carmen now leave or i'll tell Auntie you spilled her perfume.**

**YES WE WON! ONE FOR THE BOYS AND TOM GIRLS! I'LL TRY TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT MAMA JUST GOT HOME. IF NOT TODAY I'LL TRY TO GET IT UP THIS WEEK. CROSS YOUR FINGERS. :D**

**JASON SIGNING OFF :D**


	12. REAL 11: A Doomed encounter

**Hey faithless readers! Like sorry major that i couldn't get this up sooner. Somehow Alexa, Jason, some of our boy cousins and myself have some stupid virus. Probably a cold or allergies or something like that. But it's good news because we got to stay home by ourselves which means i can update! There is ****_alot_**** of cursing in this chapter. Or cursing in my opinion, just a heads up. ****_Also if you read her Stay Stay Stay songfic an Eliminator is badgering her to take it down, so if it disappears you know why, me and ALexa haven't told Fuchsia about it yet, so shhh!_**** The part of this chap that was giving me such a bad headache was the end, so beware. I'm kinda satisfied but not quite. Jason helped me write this, cuz he's a cool lil' brother. ****_I'm only two hours younger!_**** But lightyears behind in maturity. That's i think all i need to inform you nice people about. SO without further ado[?] Chapter eleven! :D**

* * *

"How many people are there?" Dani looked at SP. SP held up eight fingers and Dani nodded. "Okay that's eight sandwiches. Sammy I need mayo and lettuce. Sissy I need you to toast the bread." Dani landed as Sammy looked in the fridge. He grabbed the ingredients as SP toasted sixteen pieces of bread. They were so engrossed in what they were doing they barely heard the footsteps come up behind them. When the sound finally reached SP's ears she landed and turned to see Sam's parents walking towards the kitchen. _How'd I not hear them? I'm starting to let my guard down, no I can't let that happen._ Thoughts of this nature ran through SP's head along with memories she'd long buried, however the clack of heels brought her out of her thoughts _again_. _NO I'm slipping!_

"Game over." SP hissed through gritted teeth as the kids froze. Dani manifested a chair and kneeled on it in place of where she had been floating. Sammy placed a hand on the counter to look like he was using it for leverage. Pamela and Jeremy walked in then. "You must be Sam's parents. I'm Sally, these are my younger siblings. We just moved here and Sam invited us over. We were about to make some sandwiches, would you like one?" SP turned to look at them with a fake smile on her face.

"Not buying it. Now who are you really, and what are you doing here?" Pamela held up a gun and SP looked at Dani and Sammy. The younger two were closer to Pamela and SP couldn't get to them without possibly scaring the redhead. She knew the type of gun and the type of injury it could cause. It wasn't her first time looking down the barrel of one and her heart rate accelerated slightly. Her kids were closer to the woman so she had to step lightly. She also wondered why the redhead carried a gun around _her own_ house.

"Look lady I already told you, my name is Sally. These are my younger siblings Hana and Caleb. We just moved to town. Sam saved me from some of the bullies at school. Then she offered to let me come over. I accepted and here we are. There's no need to have out a weapon or for you to hurt my kids." SP spoke slowly and waved her hands in a calming gesture. Sammy flew over to Dani and the middle girl looked at him with calm eyes. _Good thing they can't see our feet past the island, cuz then they'd know we're not _quite_ human._

"It's okay Caleb. Sissy is going to save us. Just like every other time. We have nothing to worry about. Nothing will happen to us." Dani set her hands on Sammy's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her. Dani hugged him closer and set her head on his. SP smiled at how loving they could be towards each other, when they weren't acting like normal young siblings.

"Guys, it will be okay. We'll walk out of this. You're scaring my kids and I don't like when people do that. So just set the gun down, and we can talk rationally like the mature people we are." The kids heard the edge in their sister's voice, yet to the adults it sounded calm and soothing. Pamela still held the gun up at arm's length. Jeremy stepped to his wife's side and set a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't let his wife shoot a kid, think of the scandal if it reached the public.

"Pam, they are just kids. Is there any way you can prove what you're saying to be true?" Jeremy looked up at SP. SP tried to sadly shake her head but failed miserably. The adults however didn't notice it was terrible, to them it looked sad but the kids knew better.

"I'm sorry to say we don't. Our parents were killed by a drunk a few years back. I've only got my word. You don't believe me and all the teens are in the basement. One of you could go ask one of them. We'd just wait here. As another reason, if we were thieves why would I endanger my kids like that? I would have left them outside or something." SP looked Jeremy in the eye. Dani watched the interaction like a tennis match but shielded Sammy from it. She'd been in situations like this before and Sammy always fared better if he heard but didn't see. Somehow in his mind it wasn't real if he didn't see it.

"Why should we trust you? You're just trying to separate us, so that you can take one of us out and escape." Pamela's arm was twitching as she held the gun pointed right at SP's head. SP held her hands up and set her jaw. _Not a bad idea, to bad I'm acting like a good kid this week. Or at least not acting like my normal Bad Ass self._

"I'm all these two got. You must have something _resembling_ a heart. Please just go ask one of the teens. Kids if she fires, go intan and to the hangout." SP turned her eyes to the kids and Dani nodded her big blue eyes fearful. Pamela lowered the gun so that it was pointed at SP's chest. SP wasn't worried. Bullets didn't really affect her that much. She was actually relieved because the woman was focusing on her and completely ignoring the other two kids.

"What are you telling them you filth?" Pamela snarled and SP sighed. She'd killed things a lot bigger than this annoying redhead but she had to be subdued, _without_ being sent to a hospital.

"I told them that if the red haired lady shoots, they should run like Hell's frozen." SP looked Pamela in the eye and the woman gripped the gun tighter. Jeremy watched the interaction getting the feeling that it would be a bad idea to intervene.

"I'd love to believe your _pathetic_ story, I really would. But it would make more sense to say that you're a bunch of filthy street rats, whose parents disowned them and now you've turned to a life of crime. That sounds more believable to me." Pamela gestured with the gun and SP tensed. People using guns to gesture with often led to accidental shooting. Accidental bullets ricochet until they're in flesh or out of energy. Either way someone almost always gets hurt when people start gesturing with guns.

"Lady, that's not the point. I'm an honorable kid. I don't ruin families or hurt others just because I've been hurt. We're here with Sam. I swear it on my siblings' lives, theirs' because they're more important than my life. We're not filthy rats either." SP's eyes flashed and she stomped her foot. Dani turned away from Pamela's mean gaze and focused on her sister. SP's strong gaze always made her feel better, made her feel like they really_ would_ walk away from it. _How stupid does this kid think I am? She probably picked those kids up from some random street corner, _Pamela thought.

"Please, you all are just a bunch of filthy rats, not worth the surface you're on. I'll bet if your parents didn't disown you then they're a bunch of rats too. Those stupid kids are just filthy little rats too. Worthless, useless stupid rats!" Pamela pointed the gun towards the kids and SP tensed. Dani looked up, her eyes were fearful but there was still fire behind them. SP kept a close eye on the redhead; if a bullet shot she had to move from the moment it left the gun to be able to help her kids.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about us! Frick it! My sister isn't a filthy rat! Me and my brother aren't stupid, worthless, or useless! My parents are awesome and they love us!" Dani jumped up from the chair and glared at Pamela. Sammy sat looking at his sisters their courage made him feel better. Pamela pointed the gun at Dani's chest and SP growled.

"Please you three are just a bunch of god awful rats that should never have seen the light of day." Pamela scoffed and Dani tensed. As far as she knew she didn't have Sam's temper but this lady was really ticking her off. "I could do the world a favor and shoot the lot of you." SP's eyes darkened, all the light gone, they were ice cold and terrifying, even to Sammy.

"Shoot either of my kids and you won't like the consequences. Cross my heart _hope to die_ I swear you won't like them. We are not god awful rats. We're a world better than you because we don't have to put others down to make ourselves feel better." SP looked smug as Pamela stuttered. Pamela turned the gun back to SP and SP relaxed since she was the only one in immediate danger.

"You're a filthy, stupid little… _reprobate_." Jeremy's jaw dropped that Pamela would sink so low. Dani faltered a little but SP was unfazed.

"Takes one, _to know one_." Pamela's jaw dropped as she fired the gun. She hit SP in the leg, however the girl merely looked down and shrugged. "Wow, blood all over your nice white tile what a shame. It was so shiny." SP winked at Sammy and the small boy cracked a tiny smile. Sammy knew SP was being brave for them, he'd heard her when she thought they were sleep. She would get hurt real bad but always put up a brave face so the kids wouldn't get scared. But when she thought no one could hear her she would curse and mumble about the pain of it all. He knew she was acting silly right now so that he wouldn't be scared, and it always worked.

"You're a demon, just a kin of evil." SP shrugged as Pamela's words fell on deaf ears. _Never heard that one before…NOT. Seriously these people need some better insults, ones that I'll actually care to hear._

"Lady, you're not the first and probably not the last to say that. You might as well give up, there's no way I'll cave and hail your blood hairedness." SP shrugged and Pamela growled. She charged across the room and pushed SP back against the counter. The raven girl had been standing at the corner of the counter. Pamela pushed SP's back flat against the countertop and had her hands wrapped around the smaller girl's neck. SP didn't struggle or anything just laid there.

"Sissy I'm scawed." Sammy spoke softly and Dani hugged him close. He held tight to his youngest sister as Sam walked into the room. To say Sam was stunned would have been an understatement. She had expected to find the kids cleaning up a mess or still cooking or not there at all. Yet of all things the scenario with which her mother saw the kids hadn't even passed her mind.

"Hey, dude, chill out. Focus on Hana. This lady won't hurt you, I promise BB, we'll walk away from this." SP could still feel her brother's fear but it was slightly quilled. She might not have been the most moral kid but SP never broke a promise, _never_. She figured if you're gonna promise to win a fight, ya might as well win.

"Shut up! YOU _FILTHY_ _LITTLE_ _REPROBATE_! Just shut up!" Pamela screeched as Sam pulled her mom off her daughter.

"Mom, what the _frick_ are you doing?" Sam looked at her mom as SP walked over to her kids. Wrapping them in a hug they held on tightly to her. Sam looked at the kids and gasped when she saw the blood coming from SP's leg. "Frick it! You shot a kid, what did she even do to you guys?!" Sam glared at her parents as the kids held tight to each other.

"Samantha! Why are you sticking up for those stupid, filthy, worthless, little, reprobates?!" Pamela waved a hand and Sammy sobbed into his sisters. SP had given up calming either kid down completely and was just canceling out their Ghostly Wails. Which was also weakening her control over her powers, but she figured it was worth it.

"MOM! I knew you were low, but to go as far as to call some kids rejects of life! That's just an all-time new low for you! You're cruel! I can't believe that I came from something as black hearted as you! You just strangled and shot a little girl!" Sam waved a hand at SP and they could see the thin finger shaped bruises appearing on her neck.

"Samantha! How dare you talk to me this way?! Those little rats don't deserve any of your pity." SP jumped up, stepping between her biological mother and grandmother.

"Frick you! Damn it! My kids aren't rats! We're not reprobates! It takes a seriously low bitch to say that about some kids you just met! We haven't frickin done anything to you! It takes a scrawny little blood headed bitch like you to know a true reprobate! But apparently you've haven't looked in a freakin mirror lately!" SP scowled up at Pamela and her eyes were glowing an intense green. Pamela opened her mouth to respond but SP held up a hand. "Frickin shut up! My kids haven't asked for much! They ain't never been mean to someone! My kids are so much better than you'll ever be! _I hope you enjoy frickin Hell_!" SP growled and poked a finger in Pamela's face. She walked back over and sat with her kids. Her eyes looked lethal but they clung to her like a life raft.

"Sissy I'm scared." SP looked into Dani's eyes, the sapphire orbs were big and scared. Dani hadn't seen her sister this angry in a while so it must be really bad. Dani didn't see the problem; the lady was calling them mean names, so what? Then she remembered _why_ her sister didn't like people to be mean to her and Sammy. Sammy had tears brimming in his indigo eyes and SP sighed. Gripping both of their hands she spoke in a quiet and loving voice.

"I know shortstop but I promised we would walk away. I never break a promise, just stay here and hum your song." Dani hugged Sammy close and started humming as SP walked over to Pamela. Both glared at the other and Pamela growled. "You're scaring my kids and _I'm a total bitch_. I don't like people messing with my kids. Though I couldn't hurt you, naw, you're Sam's mother. A mother _f_ in this girl's opinion but I refuse to say that word. I'm too nice and sweet unlike your sorry sour bitter butt." Sam's jaw dropped as SP spoke. Pamela opened and closed her mouth very closely resembling a fish. Sam couldn't believe SP would say that, sure she knew SP had cursing problems. But she never thought SP would go _that_ far.

"SP slow up. You shouldn't swear like that." Sam set a hand on SP's shoulder and SP growled. Jeremy stood huddled against the wall. The little raven haired girl was scaring him. He'd never admit it, but he was terrified of her. The girl's anger closely matched that of his wife and daughter _combined_.

"Then how should I freakin swear! I said I wouldn't say it! I'm showing restraint cuz your mama is a straight up mother f-ing bitch, and everyone in this bloody house knows it! You hear me lady, I'm not a frickin reprobate and my kids aren't frickin little rats either. You're just a mother f-ing hypocrite! You can't stand it when something doesn't act the way you want it to, or live up to your standard of perfect! Sorry but I'm done taking orders, I've had enough! You're just another sneaky little weasel that wants to have total control of the friggin world!" SP jabbed a finger in Pamela's face and Pamela lunged. Pamela pushed SP to the bloody tile and SP only blocked all of Pamela's punches.

"I'll but a bullet through your godforsaken head! I can't imagine the crap family you must come from! If I knew them I'd put a bullet through all their heads too. Starting with those rats you call kids!" That was the last straw for SP, the sane part of her that had kept her from punching Pamela snapped. She punched and kicked, Pamela only threw up her hands to protect her face. SP was on top of Pamela now, only seeing red as she punched.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! MY FAMILY IS FRICKIN AWESOME! NEVER TALK ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO PUT A BULLET IN THE GROUND AT MY KIDS _FEET_ I'LL PUT TWENTY IN YOUR **_HEAD_**!" SP snarled as Sam gripped her around the middle and tried to pull her off Pamela.

"Well if you and those little rats you keep calling kids are any representation of them, they're probably a bunch of filthy reprobate hillbillies living in a ditch! I doubt they're as _awesome_ as you claim them to be!" Pamela sneered and SP lowered her head. When she brought it up her eyes were glowing intensly and her teeth were bared. She continued punching and Pamela kept her hands up.

"SHUT UP! YOU MOTHER F-ING HYPOCRITE! MY FAMILY IS AWESOME! THEY LOVE ME AND MY KIDS! THEY AREN'T FRICKIN HYPOCRITES! YOU'RE JUST A BITCH CUZ YOU'RE JUDGING BEFORE YOU KNOW!" SP was out for blood now as Danny came in. Both of her parents were trying to pull her off Pamela. They each grabbed an arm and pulled with all their strength "LET ME GO!" She let them pull her off, she was still kicking but her parents pulled her away and she could no longer reach. She took a few deep breaths and her heart rate started to slow. Adrenaline still coursed through her as she fought the urge to go intangible and continue fighting the redhead.

"No way, that could be true! Cuz you're a little bitch!" SP pulled away from the teens and held her fist back ready to punch. She had Pamela pinned against the wall with her left forearm and the other was ready to break the redhead's face.

"Exactly I'm just like a bitch! I'm freakin protective! You mess with the king never the kingdom! _Never_ _mess_ _with my family_!" SP growled but didn't punch. "My kids are better than you'll ever be! They have more respect than you'll ever have and they aren't mother f-ing hypocrites! And… I have more self-control than this." SP stepped back and took some deep breaths. Sammy ran over to her and hugged her leg.

"Sissy, I'm scawed! Mommy, Daddy!" Sammy sobbed and turned to look at the teens. SP picked him up as Pamela jumped up and glared down at the siblings.

"Hey, bud, it's okay. I promised." SP sidestepped as Pamela lunged.

"If you want your filthy reprobate hillbilly parents why don't you get out of my house and find them, you godforsaken little rat!" SP took a deep breath and hugged Sammy. Dani walked over and hugged SP too.

"I'm better than you and I don't have to win a fight to know that. My family knows it and really, that's all that matters." SP shrugged as the intensity left her eyes. The last of the adrenaline drained from her system and she felt a little dizzy from blood loss.

"You stupid bitch, no one is better than **_me_**!" Pamela lunged but Dani tripped her. "You little rat!" Pamela jumped and pushed Dani to the floor. They were rolling across the floor and SP set Sammy down.

"Ya'll are my witnesses. I had given up but she attacked D." SP lunged and knocked Pamela away from Dani. "Look. I don't feel like getting any more blood on my hands. How about you give up and we act like none of this happened?" SP had her hands on her hips as the intensity returned to her eyes. Pamela punched and SP held her jaw. Adrenaline returned and her conscious was severed from her mind. SP tried to calm down again but it was in vain. She was going into autopilot which meant she was virtually unstoppable. "FYI I grew up on the streets, I know _how_ _to_ _fight_. " SP punched and punched, Pamela threw her arms up again. "You can insult my people, but once you hurt them, well let's say there's gonna one more corpse in the world. And it sure as Hell ain't freezing over, gonna be me." SP was seeing red as Pamela laughed.

"You really care about your filthy hillbilly family don't you? I'll bet they're sitting in that ditch right now talking about how stupid and useless you three are." Pamela whispered and SP completely snapped. Her hair popped out of its ponytails and swirled around her. Her eyes were completely green as she growled.

"_I'm not stupid and I'm not useless. A stupid person couldn't learn how to survive on the streets at seven. A useless person wouldn't be able to get food, shelter, and clothing for the two kids they had to care for. Happy you stupid mother f-ing hypocrite, __**you're right.**__ I'm a ditch dwelling Hell-a-billy. So what?! I'm still better than you." _SP glared at Pamela before punching her in the stomach. Standing, there was an eerie light about her and she floated opposed to walking.

"You this is all your fault! You brought your family's ghost weirdness into this house!" Pamela jumped up and was about to hit Danny when SP grabbed her hand. Bending the hand at an unnatural angle she growled.

"What part of leave them alone do you not understand? I'm a better everything compared to you. A better fighter by far and better overall. I could so simply rid the world of a power hungry mother f but I won't. Try to hurt one of them again and I cannot be held accountable for my actions." SP floated so she was taller than Pamela then released the wrist. Dani hugged her sister and burst out crying. SP smiled down at her sister and picked up the crying girl. "Hey, it's okay. No one's dead and no one's lethally injured. Smile it's fun." SP looked at Dani as the cries down rated to sniffles. SP had managed to get out of autopilot before anything lethal happened. She really wanted to kill the witch but she was being a good kid, _not_ a bad ass assassin, for the week anyways.

"Make the mean wady go away." Sammy jumped into his sister's arms and she hugged both kids.

"Stupid kids. You're not worth it. If I was really trying you couldn't beat me." SP waved a hand at Pamela and sat down holding her kids.

"Just shut up. You look ridiculous." SP turned to look at Pamela and the latter growled.

"Samantha I forbid you to see these rats again." Pamela stomped her foot and Sammy chuckled. The woman now resembled an obnoxious kid he once saw at the playground. He thought the kid's name was Caillou or something like that.

"No way. You're not the boss of me. Danny can you get the kids downstairs. I'm gonna talk to my parents." SP stood and walked with Danny back to the basement. When they were out of sight Sam glared at her mom. "What the frick was all that about?" Sam leaned on one hip as her mom sat down.

"I'm not in the mood right now Sammy-kins. Please get me my aspirins." Sam didn't move as Pamela held out a hand. "Samantha, get me my aspirins now!" Pamela slammed her fist on the table and Jeremy set his hands on her shoulders.

"How does it feel mom? You just shot, strangled, and fought a defenseless kid! You're a heartless monster! I'm leaving, I'm going to go down to the basement. Pack up my kids' stuff and leave with my boyfriend. That's right, welcome to the filthy hillbilly reprobate family of those kids! That was my daughter you attacked and my son you scared. They're just little kids." Sam crossed her arms as her parents gaped. Sam knew SP probably wasn't defenseless and she was going to hear it when Sam got down there, but her mother didn't need to know that.

"Your…daughter. My…granddaughter. " Pamela's jaw dropped as she realized what she had just called herself.

"Yes, **_my_**daughter. Those three kids are mine. And I love them. Now I have to go help my daughter _since you shot her_. Because unlike you, I intend to be a _good_ mother." Sam scowled and left leaving her parents in shock. When she entered the basement she saw SP flying away from Danny.

"NO WAY!" she screeched as she flew straight up and turned invisible. Sam rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. "Sam, thank goodness. Tell Danny that is not what you put on an open wound." SP's voice was heard but she stayed invisible. Sam walked over to Danny and he handed her the bottle.

"SP's right. This stuff burns cuts. Gotta use this." Sam pulled a different bottle out of the first aid kit and a sigh was heard before SP appeared.

"I hate getting shot, too much blood." SP sat on the couch as Sam walked over.

"Sissy is that mean wady gone?" Sammy situated himself in the crock of SP's arm and she nodded.

"Yep, she's not gonna hurt you guys." SP smiled at the kids as Sam fixed her leg. "So both of your parents hate me. And for no reason on top of that. Your mom hates me cuz I'm a ghost, and your mom hates me because she's a mother f-ing hypocrite." Jazz's jaw dropped and SP sighed. "I refuse to use that word. So technically I didn't swear since I didn't use the real word all I did was say the word mother and the letter f then an ing sound." SP ruffled Sammy's hair as hers finally fell and stopped floating.

"Ya, no. You still cursed out my mom." Sam shook her head as she cut a bandage.

"She called my kids filthy rats and reprobates. You expected me to sit there nicely and be all like 'ma'am I find that to be very mean, please don't say that.' Fat chance everyone in this room thinks it." SP looked around the room. Jazz and Valerie nodded and Tucker chuckled.

"Well you didn't have to call her a _'mother f-ing __**bitch'**_." Sam finished and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Everyone in here was thinkin it. Tell me you have never wanted to call her that." SP looked up at Sam and the teen wrung her hands. "Exactly. Besides that wasn't me." SP put her other arm around Dani and the smaller girl got comfortable.

"Really then what black haired girl did cuss her out." SP blew her bang out of her face and looked Sam in the eye.

"Well mother dearest I told you its autopilot_. I can't help it_. Not my fault she pushed my buttons. Do you know how hard it was not to just grab her throat? I coulda killed her, but I didn't! Autopilot will _auto _kill someone. I was seriously trying not to put your mom in the E.R.." SP looked at Sam as the latter rolled her eyes.

"Really, you're going with that excuse? You could have called us, or walked away, or even gone invisible." Danny stood back to back with Sam and both looked down at the girl. SP jumped up and stood on the couch so she was closer to their height.

"DUDE! UGH! You don't get, it! I was about this close to killing your mom! But I _didn't_!" SP held her fingers up and there was barely any space between them. "Besides your mom had a _gun_. I couldn't walk out of there and I couldn't fly away since you threatened to hunt us down! Frick it!" SP crossed her arms and glared as the couple seemed to get angrier. "Oh, oops. The problem was my bloody language. I guess I'm not _freakin_ helping myself." SP stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes. I suggest you watch your language. You're part me so you must be able to tell_ I'm steamed_." Sam crossed her arms and SP rolled her eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at us." SP rolled her eyes four times straight with extra emphasis.

"Roll, roll, roll, what're you gonna do about it?" SP put her hands on her hips and Sam closed her eyes. The latter took a few deep breaths and SP rolled her eyes again. "Good idea. Calm down so we don't have _two_ angry hotheads in here." SP muttered and the teens were awed. Did this girl not realize she was digging her own grave?

"Ya, I'm sure you've heard the word punishment before." Danny looked at her and SP rolled her eyes.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to me that would affect me. This, how I'm acting now, is my good side. On a normal day I'm a total Bad Ass who doesn't give a damn. I doubt anything you do could compare to what I've faced in my life. Spanking juvenile, chores been there done that a million times over. Nothing works on me." SP counted on her fingers before crossing her arms. Dani and Sammy knew better than to stop her but they wished she would stop and just apologize. Wait this was their sister, she never apologized. The teens knew this was likely to end badly. Having one short tempered teen was enough now they had a moody short tempered _tween _added in.

"Really, you're unpunishable? Is that it? How about we restrict you from using your powers? That's right we could take away your powers." SP paled and looked at Sam. Every part of Sam's disposition told SP she was a hundred percent serious. If her powers were taken trouble would ensue, SP knew this but she couldn't back down.

"Oh really? How ya gonna do that? Cuz your Spector Deflector wouldn't work. A ghost can't touch it, and if I say flew about ten feet up. You wouldn't be able to put it on me. Also I got a hold of Vlad's Plasmius Maximus it doesn't work on me or my sibs. Gotta make sure he couldn't get my guard down." SP fake laughed and leaned on one hip. However the couple could see the fear in her eyes. They knew she _was_ scared of having her powers taken, yet she refused to back down.

"Go human." Danny pointed and SP snorted.

"Why in the name of the infinite realms would I go human?" SP waved her hands over her head and looked at the teens.

"SP. Go human." Danny's tone of voice was very serious and chilled SP to the bone. But she couldn't let them take her powers, nor could she back down. Sam knew the gleam in SP's eye. She often had it herself when she was talking to her parents, it was worry that you couldn't win. Sam could tell SP was worried she'd lose and SP wouldn't let that happen.

"Make me." SP growled and leaned forward to look Danny in the eye. "Oh wait, you can't. I know all your powers. I've mastered most of them, and I'm probably a better fighter. So you two might as well give up." SP leaned back and crossed her arms. Both teens took deep breaths.

"Do you not realize you're digging your own grave?" Jazz muttered and SP shrugged.

"If push comes to shove I'll bolt. But I said I'll stay the week, so I'm hoping not to have to bounce. The shortstops could stay and I'd just come back when the week's up." SP shrugged again and turned back to face her angry gene donors. "OMG, you two look funny. I mean you're like redder than at the pizza parlor." SP laughed and the teens got redder. "And they're even angrier." SP called like doing a baseball game. The couple took deep breaths and SP got hopeful. They were getting frustrated and frustrated people tended to act before thinking. They also tended to not think at all.

"You should stop pushing young lady. Despite what you think, we _are_ your parents." Sam looked at SP and SP sighed.

"Oh ya sure. Play the parent card. I don't technically exist! You're a parent to technically _nothing_. No offense to the shortstops. But _we don't exist_! If you wanna parent nothing, parent the stupid air! Leave me out of it!" SP jumped and glared at the couple. Sam saw intense and pure fear in SP's eyes. SP didn't want them to hate her, she was afraid they _would_ hate her. She just wanted them to lay off.

"If you don't exist, why are you being such a brat?!" SP glared at Danny. Brat was a new one. It was a down rated insult so she'd never really heard it. She had to admit she didn't like it.

"Brat huh. Like I already told you. I'm a friggin bad ass who doesn't give a damn what others think. And another thing, you freakin know what I meant by don't exist. I'm an _illegal genetic reproduction_, Walker's words. Just a freakin cross carbon copy of you two. Not enough like either of you to be a clone, too much like both of you to be a person. Frick I'm so sick of people! If I was by myself I woulda disappeared but I had two kids. They wanted close to normal lives so that's what I gave them. Damn this shit! Frick!" SP screamed in frustration and jumped on the seat again. When SP got frustrated she managed to keep thinking, but she always thought act. She always thought attack or run or _something_, she wasn't used to stationary frustration.

"Okay before one of your parents blows a gasket I have to ask. Why don't you stop cursing?!" Valerie looked at SP. SP turned to her with a squared jaw.

"I _freakin_ can't. It's a major design flaw. He's such a shitty scientist that my design was crap. When I get angry I act on that anger. As soon as I learned what cursing was and what it meant it became my natural response. So no, I friggin can't stop cursin'." SP narrowed her eyes and turned back to the couple in front of her. "Go ahead, say something. I know you're thinking something. Say some shit so I can ignore it and you guys can get pissed off even more. Go one say some crap that I'll ignore." SP waved a hand and Sam thought she heard desperation in SP's voice. SP wanted a reason to stay angry, to keep fighting. Sam knew the feeling, during an argument anger can build and you think the way out is by arguing more. But arguing adds to the anger and you don't feel any better. Sam decided to try a different approach.

"You should watch your mouth. Why're you so angry anyway?" Sam looked at SP as she stomped her little circle. Sam could tell some of SP's anger had quelled.

"I'm not all that angry. I just wish you guys would drop it. I cussed out your mom. So freakin what. That bitch has had it coming for a while. Besides I only called her a bitch and a hypocrite. She called us rats, hillbillies, reprobates and a bunch of adjectives I don't feel like listing. I was being much nicer thank you very much. She's not even a real mom, she's like you. Just a donor, she doesn't give you love or even have a fondness for you. Neither of your moms are actual moms, they're mothers. A mother is someone who voluntarily gives DNA and carries around a kid for nine months. A mom is someone who does that, but add love and affection." SP crossed her arms and looked at the couple. They could understand her logic but it still didn't make anything she did right.

"Okay, you're right. Both our moms are jerks. That still doesn't make what you said right." SP sighed as majority of the anger drained from her system.

"Dude. I don't give a damn if you don't think it was justified. I already said it so why are we still discussing it. I'm not gonna go apologize nor will I stop cursing so we're essentially just wasting our breath now." SP shrugged and floated crisscross.

"If you wanna sit, why don't you?" Sam waved a hand and SP dubiously looked at her. With a sigh she lowered to the couch and continued looking up at them. "See, isn't actually sitting better than floating?" Sam crouched so SP didn't have to look up and SP sighed.

"Nope. Floating beats actually touching stuff any day." SP leaned back on her hands and avoided having her back touch the couch.

"All that negative energy and both of you are suddenly calm. _Weird family_." Jazz muttered. SP turned to look at her and cocked her head like a puppy.

"Don't forget you're actually related to me by _blood_. Also if you wanna see us angry I could totally get her angry again. I mean a few choice words and you two'll be mad again." All the teens rolled their eyes and SP leaned her head back against the couch, arching her back. "Well I could." She shrugged and Sam sighed.

"How about we call this a warning? Next time you won't get off so easy." SP rolled her eyes as Sam sat next to her on the couch.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll have three strikes by the end of week?" SP mumbled and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey. If my sister is done causing trouble I want to voice a complaint. I'm still hungry!" Dani stood on the seat and SP laughed before tickling the small girl. Dani laughed and fell on her back on the couch. "Hey, stop it!" Dani managed between laughs and SP stick her tongue out.

"Can't make me." SP giggled as Sammy started tickling her. Dani wriggled away and joined Sammy tickling SP. "Not fair, two against one." SP used her feet to grab Dani around the middle and hold her away.

"What? Put me down." Dani wriggled and SP laughed. Dani was looking down at SP and SP was grappling with Sammy. SP could easily over power the small boy but she wasn't about to crush his self-confidence. "If you don't put me down." Dani threaten and SP looked past Sammy to her.

"What're you gonna do? Last I checked I was bigger and stronger than you. There's a reason I call you two shortstops." SP raised an eyebrow and Dani stuck her tongue out. Just like that all the negative emotions and seriousness was out the figurative window. SP smiled knowing she'd successfully escaped any type of punishment or stern lectures.

"I could use some help. Someone get me down." Dani called and looked around the room.

"Ya know, I forgot how light you are. Seriously what do you weight all of five pounds?" Dani stuck her tongue out and SP shook her.

"Someone bigger than her get me down!" Dani called and the teens made no move. SP winked at Sammy before throwing him at Jazz. Jazz laughed as Sammy tickled her. Dani and SP shared a look before SP threw Dani at Sam and Danny.

"Dude, not fair. You were conspiring against us." Sam managed between laughs as SP sighed.

"If you say I get three strikes instead of just a warning I _might_ be able to call them off." SP stood and held a hand to her chin. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Strike one." Sam held up a finger and SP whistled. Both kids stopped and all three sat down on the couch. By the time everyone had caught their breath the kids were sitting as if nothing had happened. "Okay. Am I the only one here that's tired?" The kids nodded and the teens shook their heads. "That's majority of the room agreeing. Okay good night." Sam fell back onto the couch and got comfortable.

"No way can we sleep yet. We only ate breakfast today. We have to eat more than that." Dani stood up and looked at the teens.

"Fine. Are there any teens in here that are hungry? Excluding Tucker." Sam mumbled as she sat up and grabbed her phone. All the teens (excluding Tucker) shook their heads. "Hey, pizza palace bring over a large cheese and put it on our tab. Thanks." Sam tossed her phone onto the couch as the doorbell was heard.

"Damn that shit came fast. Uh oops." SP held a hand over her mouth as Danny and Sam glared at her. Sam held up two fingers.

"Strike two, I suggest you stop." SP shrugged and rubbed her neck.

"Hey cut me some slack. I'm not used to having to censor my stupid words." SP whined and the teens sighed.

"Dude, I suggest you just stop talking. You can't seem to go one breath without swearing." Valerie mumbled as she leaned against the arm of the couch. SP rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. When she floated back through the floor she held a large pizza box.

"Ya, ya. I need an auto censor cuz this is frickin hard. _Oops._" SP fell back onto the couch as the younger two began clobbering the pizza. "How about this, instead of no swearing period, I'll only swear around you guys a_nd when I'm really ticked_? Does that sound fair, cuz I don't think I could go 96 hours without cursing? It's frickin hard not to say something now." SP mumbled around a piece of pizza.

"Well to break a habit you've gotta start small so I guess that could work." Danny looked at Sam and his girlfriend nodded. Once everyone had finished and majority of the room was sleep a shadow slipped out.

* * *

**Hey did you like it? Did you hate it? give me feedback! Come on! Also there's gonna be a spike in SP's laguage because now you see she does it when she's really ticked. Incase you didn't know or you forgot this is a Sunday in about August or September. You know good weather still warm but school is unfortuantly back in.  
AJ: Are you done ranting yet?  
Jason: Leave her alone this is one of her shorter rants.  
Me: Says the two boys who send emails so long it takes a year to read the first half.  
AJ: Doon't hate on us we're sick.  
Me: Reality check so am i.  
Alexa: All of ya'll drop it!  
Us older kids: fine  
HEY i forgto to tell you people, SP and them have taken over the story. I no longer have control. You'll notice in these last two chappies everyone's shifted a little that is due to the characters taking over their own lives. Mostly it's SP, SAmmy and Dani taking over but still the other characters offer input. Oh this chap was also different because Jason's ideas and SP's ideas were sometimes contradicting. SO hope you hated it i mean loved it.  
AJ: Shut up.  
Me: Don't you start again, Mama and Auntie aren't here and i have like five inches on you. Also i found Alexa's chainsaw. SO i suggest you shut up.  
Alexa:OMG you found it, i was wondering what had happened to it.  
Me: You hid it where you always hid stuff.  
Jason: Ya know the place where you think you would remember it buut you always forget?  
AJ: What place?  
US REAL MK's:NOT TELLIN IT"S A SECRET!  
AJ: ya'll is mean  
Us: Whatever.**

**Well i'm excited about the next parts and the chapters might be getting longer(don't hold me to that) so see ya'll next update. =D**


End file.
